


Experiment DR34M

by nicostoppedworking



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Creature!Dream, Fluff, Heavy Angst, M/M, Scientist!George, Villain Wilbur Soot, lab AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicostoppedworking/pseuds/nicostoppedworking
Summary: When you start work early..you expect people too be easy on you..right?Well not for George. Working at L.I.V.E labs was the most stressful thing. After being assigned a new creature..DR34M, George slowly starts to learn new things about the truth..scary truths..sad truths.All he wanted to do was run..with him..but at times is seemed impossible...----DREAMNOTFOUND LAB AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 47
Kudos: 311





	1. L.I.V.E

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \-- 
> 
> !! This Story Will Have Random updates !!
> 
> Remember not to pressure CC's into doing anything- don't force them to read fanfics if they don't want to :) 
> 
> \--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George being a research of creature behaviour scientist is assigned a new creature his boss brought in. DR34M. 
> 
> He has no idea what he got himself into
> 
> \---

The sound of rain hitting the gravel was loud; his heavy breathing couldn’t begin to mask the sounds of the thousands of voices in his head telling him to speed up. He turned his head and took a quick glance behind him. The Floridian streets would usually be busy with cars racing down roads and nearly hitting curbs. Though on this stormy night, people were cooped up in their homes, except for the dirty blonde 21-year-old and the men in black. There were no cars to help him, no one to run too. He was alone. 

He huffed as he turned an unfamiliar corner into a dark alleyway. The brick walls covered in drawings seemed to taunt him. His eyes darted around his soundings. Somewhere to hide? Somewhere to lay down and catch my breath? Nothing.

The boy felt an arrow of fear pierce his heart. He came to a halt when he noticed that in front of him stood a giant brick wall ending off the alley. From the other end, the person He had been running from approached him slowly. Even in the darkness of the rainy night, he could see the grin of victory. His teeth gritted against each other, the sick bastard wasn’t going to win so easily...or maybe he was. Before the green hooded man could figure out something, a sharp cold pain struck the side of his neck. The world started to go blurry. 

The pitter patters of the loud rain began to die down and the dirty blonde boy's eyes rolled backwards sending him into a void of darkness. 

\---- 

George waited at the bus stop, earphones playing a random shuffle song on spotify.  
“George!” Someone called. George looked up from his phone to a ravenette. 

“I’ve been calling your name since I turned the corner,” Sapnap, one of his friends from work, scowled at the older. Sapnap and George had met in the laboratory that George started working at 4 years ago. Sapnap was young and was doing some assistant work in the lab for another head doctor. George knew Sapnap wasn’t really mad at him for not hearing him and just dismissed it with a smile hand wave. The two boys sat in a deafening silence. The only other noise around them was the sounds of cars driving past them and the chatter of civilians. 

“The bus doesn’t arrive for another 15 minutes, what are you doing here early? You usually sleep in.” George took out his right earpod to hear what Sapnap was going to say. Sapnap shrugged, burying his hands in the pockets of his gray Roots hoodie. George took note of the lab coat poorly stuffed into Sapnap’s black backpack. 

“I heard Wilbur’s coming back,” Sapnap said, changing the subject. George’s ears perked and his attention was suddenly 100% on the conversation. 

“Wilbur?” George breathed, shellshocked. Sapnap nodded, running a hand through his hair, exposing more of his bandanna.

“Yeah, he’s transferring back here in New York.” 

George nodded taking in all the new information. Wilbur was the lead scientist at L.I.V.E. Labs build on the study of unknown creatures. He left a couple of months after George joined L.I.V.E. because of his father’s passing. Rumors were quick to spread, some suggested his father died of a lung related sickness, others suggested a cover up and they were actually sending him off to Europe to find some more runaway creatures, the most popular rumor that had poked at George’s interests was that Wilbur’s father was killed by a creature. Whatever it was, it sent Wilbur back to England for three years; now, out of all the days he was coming back. 

“I’m dressed in a navy blue hoodie and black ripped jeans! I’m not Professor Soot worthy!” George whined, motioning with his hands to his outfit of the day. Sapnap breathed out a small chuckled, turning away from his friend. The blue bus turned to the small bus stop, letting George, Sapnap and a few unknown strangers onboard. George sat in an empty seat beside the window, gazing off as Mr. Loverman played in his earphones. 

When the bus reached a stop, George and Sapnap got up and exited the bus from the rear entrance. The Bus began to leave, leaving the two boys with the view of the giant lab, it’s windows tinted black, nearly impossible to see through. The lab itself was huge. George remembered that on his first day there, he got lost and had to ask four different people for directions. George walked towards his work, pulling out a white lab coat from his backpack. Sapnap followed his lead. At the front entrance, George and Sapnap showed their LIVE ID cards to the security guard, and with a nod, he let them pass. 

“GEORGE!” A voice yelled across the lab lobby. George nearly had a heart attack. He turned around to face another scientist. He had long pink-ish hair which was originally brown or something around that colour, but was dyed pink in the second half of George’s first year. 

“ Yes? Dr. Techno?” George said, shifting shyly in his spot at the other man’s intimidating height. 

“ Wilbur brought back creatures, there’s a huge meeting to see and celebrate.”

George nodded, he worked in the study of creatures department along with Techno and Sapnap. They two men followed Techno past some sliding doors and into a long hallway. George’s eyes fluttered around the long white lab corridor, there were small prison cell like rooms, however instead of iron bars, there were safety glass in order to see the type of creature inside. His gaze passed many strange creatures, like a black like figure with piercing white eyes and large devil-like horns, but landed on a pastel green human-oid creature. It didn’t have eyes but had a wide mouth but you could see the shark-like teeth since it’s mouth was slightly opened. It was clothed like a human however, with a simple white tee, and gray sweatpants. Even though it had no eyes, George couldn’t shake the feeling it was watching him, it’s eyes piercing, or hell, it could even hear his heart beating profoundly in his chest.  
“Don’t stress about him George” Techno noted. George snapped out of his thoughts and stared at him. 

“What is it” Sapnap asked, as if he could read George’s mind. Two years ago, George was convinced Sapnap was a creature in the body of a nineteen year old. 

“ It’s an old creature from the lab, Wilbur’s father first found it in the streets of Florida, saved the poor thing- and look how this bastard repaid him-” Techno growled banging on the thicc glass. 

“Careful!” George yelped, the words escaped his mouth before his brain could properly process them. Techno laughed in his deep voice. 

“ Don’t worry about him Dr. “ Techno kicked the glass once more “ He was injected with carfentanil. George shivered. 

“ Carfentanil is a deadly opioid, what's the point of keeping a dead creature?” Sapnap hissed. Techno explained that the creature had high tolerance to this opioid and anything else he wouldn’t even have felt. George placed his hand on the glass, he never shook off the feeling that it was watching him..and only him. Sapnap and Techno talked a bit more about the new creatures brought in, walking towards the containment with the black demon, leaving George alone with his thoughts and..it. 

“ Move something if you can hear me” George whispered, not expecting any movement from the immoble alien. So, as one of the long sharp fingers moved unexpectedly, George’s heart started to beat harder and faster. His eyes shrunk in fear and his breathing grew heavy. 

“ Move a different finger if you can see me” George whispered. A moment passed and nothing happened. George nearly let out a sigh of relief, thinking that he was just being paranoid, however, that sigh was held back as the green creature twitched his index finger on his opposite hand. His jaw slightly dropped in fear and could have sworn he’d seen the thing crack a smile slightly. George threw his hand over his mouth, standing up and moving away from it.  
“ The little bastard is faking” He breathed out. George froze in the spot, shaking, ‘ how this bastard repaid him’? Was it true? Was this the creature who killed Professor James Soot? “If you killed Professor James Soot...wave” George whispered. The creature’s grin died down. It’s hand slightly moved upwards but fell right back down numbly as Techno walked back into view.  
“ Did something happen George?” Techno asked, taking note of George’s fearful expression.  
“Gogy?” Sapnap placed his hand on George’s shoulder, causing him to flinch.  
“Yes- i’m okay, just tired and spooked by it” George cleared his throat brushing non-existent dust off his lab coat.  
“Let’s get to that meeting” 

\---

Wilbur Soot, new head of L.I.V.E labs, walked through the crowd of people to a glass wall, with the room behind the glass pitch black. 

‘The mirror must be a one way mirror’ George thought. He was sitting in an office chair in the back of the room. Sapnap sat on the desk next to George. Sapnap wasn’t supposed to be at this meeting since he didn’t necessarily work here, he was just an assistant to Professor Skeppy. George managed to sneak him in though. Now, Sapnap’s stubbornness had lanaged him in arranging a stack of papers in alphabetical order in a creature show off. The room they were in was a very large meeting room, it had two oval shaped tables and instead of the west wall, was the one way mirror. Everyone now faced west in order to catch a glimpse of the creatures. Most of the older scientists and very experienced ones were here, so it was obvious George felt a hint of pride being invited in even though he’s only worked here for four years. 

One scientist known as Quackity walked onto a table and pulled out a microphone. He tapped it, causing the endless chatter to die down. George fixed his potion by sitting straight and crossing one of his legs to cover the other. 

“ Today! Friends colleagues we celebrate the return of a very dear boss of ours, the new official! CEO of LIVE labs- We will forever mourn the tragic loss of James Soot… but his memory will live on through his son- So Ladies and Gentlemen!, Friends and colleagues!, I present to you!, professor Wilbur Soot!!” Quackity begins clapping , stepping off the table-stage. The man, who George supposed was Wilbur, stepped up on the giant oval table. He waved over the small sea of scientists who were clapping his arrival. 

“ Thank you, thank you” Wilbur chuckled lightly into his mic, which was passed from quackity to wilbur. “ I didn’t think I was coming back to be honest- After my father’s passing, uhm.. I was very shaken up- I took creature finding as a hobby and brought some back with me” He paused for a moment, looking over the sea of people he might have known for years. His eyes land on George, Sapnap and a younger scientist next to him. 

“ Woah..I see there are new and familiar faces in this room-” He joked, earning some small laughs from a couple colleagues. 

“ I came back because I felt it was the thing my father would have wanted the most..I really hope I made him proud” Wiblur sighed. George noted how his eyes filled with sorrow. Sympathy overtook George and the words poured out his mouth for the second time today. 

“ I’m sure he is” George said, before slowly realizing it wasn’t a whisper or in his head, but out loud. Wilbur’s ears perked up.

“ Who said that? Fellow brit please stand up” Wilbur said looking around, his eyes flickering around the room. George let out a shaky exhale, but was helped up by Sapnap who George would bet would be laughing his ass off if he was actually allowed in here and wasn’t surrounded by a room filled with higher ranked scientists and the CEO himself. 

“ I did, Sir- “ George raised his hand while standing up. His anxiety started to perk up as he noticed a sea of eyes staring right at him. The same feeling he got with the not-so-blind-and-not-so-immoble-alien. Wilbur hopped off his table and walked to George, giving him a bear hug. 

“Thank you” He whispered in George’s ear. George hesitantly hugged him back, the CEO much taller than him. 

“ Anytime” 

Wilbur pulled away, smiled at George, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“I wanna talk to you after the show is over- you can bring your friend if you like,” Wilbur said, taking note of Sapnap who simply waved back and went over organizing papers. George nodded and sat back down in his cross legged position. Prof. Soot quickly walked back onto the desk, clearing his voice and beginning once more: 

“ Today I brought to you some creatures from my travels..these creatures are up for grabs, meaning that one scientist will get a creature to study. So let’s get onto the showcase!” Wilbur said, extending his arm out towards the glass, where lights slowly started to turn on. 

Two men in hazard suits walked in, throwing the black void demon into the plain white room. The thing got up shakily, quickly taking in his surroundings. 

“ Skeppy?” It whispered fearfully. It’s voice was amplified in the room a bit. George looked around, a scientisiting looked down sadly, another one rubbing circles on his back comfortingly. 

“ SKEPPY!” It yelled, running towards the glass. George flinched a bit. Wilbur signaled to let the guards come in and take it away. 

“That ladies and gents!” Wilbur exclaimed. The noise in the other room was muted, George could only see the thing screaming the same word Skeppy. “ Was Creature B4D- he’s gotten connected to lead research scientist Skeppy however that connection can be severed” Wilbur spoke with an assuring tone. George saw that Skeppy didn’t want that to happen but what could he do..what could any of them do.. They showcased some really cool ones, George wanted one to run some diagnosis on and see how they replied to human emotions and human creations. 

“ Thank you- that was T00M7” Wilbur kept the same joyful and go-lucky tone. George watched as the men in hazard suits struggled to contain and hold the dragon-mutant blonde boy who was moving quickly and unexpectedly around the room. When they tranquilized him and dragged him out, Wilbur cleared his voice and the lights dimmed in the room. 

“Our last creature this evening is a special creature” Wilbur said special with a hint of distaste.  
“A monster found in the streets of Florida...moved to England and now the city of New York...Ladies..Gentlemen and colleagues - I present to you DR34M.” suddenly a figure sat in the middle of the white room. Murrmurrs of hinted fear spread around the room. 

“ This blind creature detects sound movements.. Razor sharp teeth, green skin used to hide in swamps” Wilbur explained. 

DR34M rose his head up looking around the room...his eyeless face taking in everything as if it saw anything and everything. George knew it could. 

“ DR34M” He whispered. DR34M’s ears perked up head whipped towards George’s direction. Some gasped in fear, other’s clinged on to the nearest person. George simply tensed up. Wilbur frowned following what supposed to be DR34M’s gaze towards George. The young british male looked at DR34M in awe. He had the chance to work with DR34M- and he wasn’t going to let anyone else take it. 

“ I WA- “ George and someone older yelled simultaneously

George turned his head and stared at the older scientist with a piercing glare. He didn’t mean to be glaring, but he wanted this opportunity not some 54 year old guy. 

“I want to work with DR34M,” George said, fixing his gaze back onto Wilbur. George wouldn’t admit this, but he was shaking down to his knees. 

“ Dr. NotFound will be assigned DR34M” Wilbur said, shooting a deadly glare at the older man as he tried to protest. George’s grin spread, looking back at DR34M. His smile started to fade when George saw DR34M plain look. Stupid. He thought. You’re not in fourth grade to be hyped when you get partnered up with your best friend. 

\---

George sighed out, pulling out his macbook and started typing something down on an empty document. He took down additional notes on how he felt and looked before the experiment in case DR34M had any personality or appearance effects. He followed the basic instructions that Wilbur gave him before he left. 

\---

“ DR34M is dangerous,” Wilbur sighed, his arms crossed, glaring at George while the wall supported his body weight. 

“I’m sure- I’ll be careful ,if I don’t provoke him he has no reason to attack me” George said, cleaning his goggles. 

“ Be careful alright-” 

George nodded getting his things and leaving the other man alone in a room with his scientist- assistant Techno. 

“ And George,” Wilbur said. George felt his body siffin and slowly turn around.  
“Get as much info as humanly possible”  
George felt uncertainty wash over him. ‘Don’t do it ‘ was all his body and mind was telling him. He nodded and rushed out, towards the small containment room.


	2. DR34M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe working with DR34M isn't all that bad
> 
> \--
> 
> TW: Bruises and Implied PTSD 
> 
> \--
> 
> Thank you for reading :]

George fixed his Goggles on his head and typed in the passcode 2278 into a keypad, opening the doors with a loud Sshh sound. DR34M was chained, hands chained on the walls, his mouth muzzled like a dog.

“ My gosh- “ George breathed, earning him a small head lift from DR34M. George placed down his macbook and kneeled down to DR34M’s height to help unchain his hands. The door’s closed quickly behind George sending a shock of fear into his heart. He was careful to gently unlock them after noticing DR34M’s blueish wrists. He was red-green colourblind, and blue was the most vibrant colour he could see, so spotting the unusual coloured bruises was easy. 

“I’m so sorry” He gasped, tears escaping his eyes. George froze as DR34M’s hand brushed over his face, wiping the rapid speed tears flowing down. 

“ It’s not your fault” DR34M whispered. George flinched away from DR34M. The muzzle was still on but George felt safer with it on after seeing his terrifying sharp teeth. 

“ I didn’t know they hurt you like this- ” George shook his head wiping his own tears. Silence. 

“ Sorry for breaking down” George laughed the embarrassment off. DR34M nodded assuringly. 

" I don't judge" 

George reached for his macbook but held himself back as he thought over what happened at the meeting. He sat back down and hugged his knees, resting his chin on them. 

“Tell me about yourself” He said, in a more orderly tone then he intended. 

“What do you want to know?” DR34M chuckled, his voice going up a notch. George huffed out, smiling. 

“ Anything” 

“Hmm..” DR34M thought for a while, probably trying to figure out what he could say without creeping George out or ‘ i lived in a lab’. 

“ I lived in Florida..and not in a swamp or whatever bullshit that bastard said” DR34M said, taking George by surprise with his calm demeanour. 

“ You lived in Florida..how did no one see you?” George laughed at his own joke. DR34M's smile dropped, hinting to George that it was a sensitive topic. 

“ I- “ DR34M hesitates opening up to a guy he only met that day. 

“ You don’t have to say anything” George sighed regretting his decision to joke about that, 

“ No it’s fine- you probably knew I didn’t always look like this anyway” 

No, George didn’t know that. His jaw dropped slightly, his eyebrows raised. 

“ WHAT “ He yelled, pinching at DR34M’s green skin. DR34M laughed, hiding his fear as well. 

“ You were human?!” George breathed tracing DR34M’s arm to his pointy fingers. DR34M cringed when George reached his bruised areas but nodded in response. He smiled as he stared at the amazed scientist. 

“ Tell me about you” DR34M repeated George’s question, snapping him out of his trance. George shuffled, brushing some strands of loose hair behind his ear. 

“ uh- I live like maybe a forty minute bus drive from here? I- “ George cut off the sound for DR34M slightly laughing. 

“What’s so funny?!” George's voice broke mid-scentence. He didn’t know if his ears were growing redder from embarrassment or from anger. 

“ When I said about you I meant personally- I don’t care where you live- I can’t even leave here” DR34M laughed. George huffed. 

“I’m colourblind- red-green colourblind, I have a cat back at home, blue is the only colour I can see well so it’s my favourite colour, Sapnap is my only and best friend and thats all you get for now” George snapped. Unphased by George’s harsh tone, DR34M smiled nodding in appreciation of what George chose to share with him. 

“ You’re colorblind? What colour am I to you” DR34M said scooting closer to him as if George was actually blind and needed the closeness to see. 

“COLORblind- not blind blind-” George said in a hiss, pushing DR34M away by the muzzle.  
“ You’re a piss yellow to me” George grinned at DR34M’s shock expression. 

“ PISS YELLOW?! You hurt me- ..” DR34M paused. They didn’t introduce each other. George flushed red in embarrassment a bit for DR34M but mostly for himself. 

“ George “ He clarified. 

“You hurt me Georgie “ DR34M said in a pout, picking up from where he left off. George laughed and reached over for his macbook. 

“ So, DR34M- I need to write down some stuff but I’ll start bringing stuff to show you, alright? I think I’ll end off our session here” George smiles, placing his macbook in his bag and standing up. DR34M hand shot up grabbing George, scaring a yelp out of George. 

“Please stay a bit longer? I hate pretending to be numb and when one of those bastards come in I have to let them chain me up or- “ Even with no eye’s George could tell DR34M had gone through something traumatic. 

“ Okay, five more minutes,” George sighed sitting beside DR34M, whilst tapping his feet at a random beat. 

“ Also- don’t call me DR34M when it’s just the two of us it’s dehumanizing..like in front of others yeah sure i don’t care..but I want us to be friends George...” DR34M said, breaking the silence. Friends? George blushed at the thought. He’d never had another friend than Sapnap. When he graduated and went to college, Sapnap was stuck in highschool trying to pass finals so George was very lonely. 

“What do you want me to call you then?” George asked. DR34M looked at the blank white ceiling. A grin spreading across his face. 

“ Did you have a human name?” George pushed it a bit, trying to get DR34M to answer. 

“ I did..I know I did..I had a mother.. A dad.....a sister too..I just don’t remember their faces or their names. Hell I don’t remember my own name!” He yelled in frustration. DR34M curled up, covering his face with his hands. Unable to cry, DR34M showed his sadness by turning a slight blue color, but was quickly changed back to his regular green. 

“ Can I suggest a name?” George blurted out. DR34M looked at him, suddenly peaked with interest. 

“ Yeah sure- go for it” 

“ Dream?” George said after a long pause. DR34M thought long and hard about it, spiking up George’s anxiety thinking he didn’t like it and was trying to find the best way to tell George off. 

“I mean because I don’t know if it's easier to remember? I know it’s not a human name but at least it’s a human word and not a bunch of words and letters“ George went off rambling. DR34M laughed. 

“George” 

“ And it’s okay if you don’t like it I mean i’m not one to force you :

“George” 

“ I just thought maybe it would be cooler if you didn’t have any boring human name like me, George NotFound- like who- “ 

“ George!” DR34M raised his force enough to snap George out of his ramble, which he found cute and quirky but he kept that to himself. George stood quiet, eye wide and staring right up at DR34M. How did he not notice George’s heterochromia. One of his eyes was a shining dark blue where he could see one hazel brown blotch in the shape of a heart. The other was the same hazel color. DR34M smiled. 

“ I love it “ Dream smiled. George felt pride build up in his chest and puffed it out to show it. Dream let out a very loud “ AhAHa”, smiling down at the scientist. The two boys laid in a deafening silence for quite sometime. Dream appreciated and somewhat cherished the time George spent with him. Ever since his and George's first time meeting he'd always caught Dream's interest.

“ So- where did you say you live again?” Dream asked. George to burst out in laughter. 

“ D-Dream!” He squeaked, a huge smile brightening his face. Dream felt his heart flutter. He couldn’t remember much from his normal years..it was all either blank or a fuzz to him. All he knew is that last time he felt like this, she ended up being the daughter of a bastard with a stick up his ass. 

Another moment of silence. 

“I should go- It’s already been ten minutes and I bet Sapnap’s getting impatient, we’re supposed to go out for sushi tonight” George said in a giggle. Dream pouted. 

“ Go out?” He pouted, he was a bit jealous. His only friend was going to leave him alone in an empty white room for some sushi? George huffed out a small chuckle. 

“ Not like that- Sapnap’s my best friend- and no where near my type,” George explained, putting emphasis on ‘ My type’. 

“ So- “ Dream stopped himself as George got up. He was shorter upclose, even sitting down, Dream was shocked how unbelievably short he was. 

“ Oh- sorry- what were you going to say?” George asked, smiling down at the alien-like man. 

“ Nothing” 

George felt satisfied with that answer, not wanting to push Dream into saying anything he was uncomfortable with. They said their goodbye’s and George left to meet up with Sapnap. 

\--- 

Dream waited a bit, making sure George wasn’t going to return and crawled over to a small trap door he had carved out in the thick while marble. With an effort grunt he opened the trapdoor and poked his head through. 

“ PSST “ 

No answer. Dream scoffed, moving closer into the hole. 

“ PSSSSST “ He said way louder than before. He grinned when he heard a small shuffle from the otherside. His grin grew even wider when he heard and saw the trapdoor opening.

“WHat?” A voice hissed. Bad, who the lab people also deemed his experiment name to be B4D, was the first creature to comfort Dream when he got here. Waking up after being drugged wasn’t the funnest thing he’d ever done, but he was put in a cell next to Bad which wasn’t all that bad. One thing about Bad.. he was chatty, very chatty. Dream knew he was trying to cheer him and himself up but it wasn’t really working out then. 

“ I have a name” Dream squealed like a fourth grade school girl. Bad’s mood changed in a flash. 

“ Really?! What is it” He said, also leaning closer, as if not to miss it. 

“ It’s Dream!” Dream giggled squirming in the spot. Bada giggled as well, doing a small whoop. Bad, unlike Dream, was born a creature. Back in the UK, Bad was created from a black tar found in space. James Soot gave him the name Bad since he thought Bad would have been some super weapon he can use, but Bad being Bad decided against it and has been dedicated into helping creatures and humans. ( Eventually Wilbur gave him the name B4D) 

“ What a stupid name” A young voice said in a snarl. Dream’s go-lucky mood died instantly and he turned to glare at the hybrid boy. T0MM7 also managed to drill himself a speaking hole into Bad’s room. 

“ Uh okay T0MM7” Bad mocked. Dream was taken aback by the mockery in Bad’s voice. 

“ It’s Tommy now actually” Tommy snapped. Dream laughed. 

“ A human name?” 

“ Yeah- there’s a small student who visits me often when Big Q is not watching over me- He called me Tommy by accident and It’s just stuck I guess” The boy explained. Tommy was sixteen right now, Dream hasn’t ever spoken to Tommy before so this was a way to make a first impression. 

“ Footsteps” Bad whispered. Dream felt a surge of panic, no one was supposed to be here for an hour. Tommy, being closest to the hallway’s doors rushed to move his bed in front of the small hole. Bad waved goodbye and went back to pretending to be asleep. Dream turned to his chained spot. 

_‘DAMMIT!’_ Dream hissed out. The chain he’d been chained with needed a key to lock up and that same key was with George. When the doors whooshed open, Dream quickly tried forcing one of them shut to fake it, letting his other hand flop beside him numbly. He heard two men talking, whispering quietly but Dream could hear them. I mean he barely heard George through one way glass..whispering through plastic was nothing. “ Isn’t that George kid with him?” One asked, stopping directly in front of Dream’s room. 

Yeah- Surprisingly it hasn’t showed any hostility towards him..we’d better try running some tests ourselves” A deeper british voice said, his voice blank with no sense of expression. The Other scientist nodded reaching in his bag for an ipad to check on Dream’s vitals. 

“ Everything seems normal” Quackity, Dream recognized him from the meeting earlier, exclaimed. 

“ Good- You can leave now quackity” Wilbur smiled. Even if he sounded happy and joyful, Dream could hear the mischief and dark intent behind it. Quackity nodded walking off. Wilbur waited making sure the other scientist was out of ear shot before turning to Dream with a glare. 

“ I’m not stupid DR34M” Wilbur snapped “I can feel you spying on our conversation” 

Dream frowned, slowly dragging his hand down onto his lap. Wiblur’s evil grin grew.

“ I’m not so human myself DR34M” 


	3. Electric Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George figures out some things that he wasn't supposed to know  
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!! 
> 
> Note: Please ignore any possible grammar mistakes, I write at night a lot since i'm at my peak of motivation then and my friend ( who helps me edit these) got their phone taken away and this is 2 am raw writing!! 
> 
> \-- 
> 
> TW: Minor Anxiety Attack 
> 
> \--

George watched as Sapnap got into the bus and sat in the window nearest to him. Sapnap giggled, breathing hot air onto the windows and drawing a very poorly drawn version of George. George scoffed and waved goodbye to Sapnap as the bus drove away. 

His smile dimmed away as he stood in the autumn streets of NYC. George pulled out his phone and dialed an uber back home. 

\----------

The next day, the young brit woke up feeling heavy and sick to the stomach. 

“What the hell did I eat?” George asked himself. A small purr dragged him out of his thoughts. His cat was gently rubbing his head on George’s leg. The boy stifled a laugh and made his way to the kitchen to give the cat his breakfast. 

Bing

George felt a small buzz on his leg from the notification. 

_Snapchat map_

_Hey Gogmister, I’m leaving early today  
Leaving u alone D:  
I’m getting a promo xoxoxo  
Might end up like u one day ;)_

_Me_

_Ok  
Congrats on the promo_

He gently threw his phone onto the soft cushioned couch. Laying down and staring into nothingness has never been calmer. George let his thoughts drift off into his own reality, escaping from his plain current one. 

_‘ GEORGE ‘ Dream’s voice screamed in his head. George was frozen in his spot. His breath was heavy, everything started to feel fuzzy._

_‘ GEORGE’ Dream screamed again. George covered his ears. Tears streaming down his cheeks, nose a pink shade from crying._

_‘ Shut up shut up’ George whispered to himself._

_‘ GEORGE HELP ME’ ’ Dream yelled painfully._ A noise of an electric shock echoed in the black void. Dream pained screech caused George to start hyperventilating. Dream’s last words were a muffle to him, but the sudden quiet was enough to snap George into his current reality. 

Dread in sweat, George stood up and buried his face in his hands. His fear caught up with him. 

_Dream._

He quickly threw on a red hoodie and the same skinny ripped jeans as yesterday. Grabbing his keys, his phone, a backpack and his clout goggles, rushed out the house. Somehow managing to catch a taxi and asked him to drive quickly to L.I.V.E labs. 

The driver chuckled, imagining that George was late on his first day. George didn’t blame him, he was acting like it. 

He paid the driver, tipping him five dollars for the sudden and desperate drive and practically jumped out of the car. 

He ran through the lobby, ignoring Sapnap and Techno’s confused remarks. He desperately opened the doors and dashed down the hallway. 

“Room 331.. Room 332.. Room 333.. Room 334!” George whispered, stopping in front of a glass door. He swiped his card quickly, waiting for it to process his ID. The card swipe was an emergency way to enter every room, in case the code had been breached or forgotten. Tears stained his face, his eyes puffed red and his breath felt the shakiest and the heaviest it’s ever been. Why was he even acting like this? 

“ Process Complete, George NotFound “ A monotone female voice said, opening the doors for him. 

“ DREAM!!” George yelled his eyes looking around each detail of the room. On his bed, Dream’s head shot up at George’s distress. His shocked expression melted into worry. 

“ George are you okay?” He asked, grabbing George’s shoulders and pulling him into a hug. The smaller boy gripped onto Dream’s white shirt and let himself sob. 

“Georgie what happened?” Dream asked, brushing his hand gently through George’s hair. George struggled to talk but Dream waited patiently for the scientist to calm himself. 

“ I- I had a nightmare..” George whispered finally. 

“ Aw- you came running to me?” Dream cood. George huffed out a chuckle. 

“ It felt so real- you were screaming..my name..painfully, like someone was hurting you. I thought- “ Reality hit George. What was he thinking? He had ran all the way from his house to Dream’s room just to make sure he was okay. Note that he was two hours early for his work. 

“ I’m okay- No one has visited me since you left yesterday” Dream sounded stiff as if he was hiding something, but George brushed it off with a small hum. 

“Thank goodness” 

George rested himself on Dream, cleaning his face of the sudden waterworks. His small squared room was quiet, nothing big happened, the two just stayed in a hug for a long while. 

The two pushed each other away as the doors swooshed open, allowing Sapnap to enter the room. 

“ H- “ Sapnap stared at the two, slowly processing what might have happened. George knew Sapnap wasn’t an idiot, the ravenette took the obvious hint something was up. He rocked his body in the spot, uncomfortable with the room’s sudden new vibe. 

“ I didn’t know George had a creature kin-” Sapnap got cut off by George punching him jokingly in the arm. Dream laughed, making his way to the small mattress and pillow he called a bed. George cringed. His things were thrown around like a stampede had trampled through here. The bed covers were used to cover up the glass wall in front of his bed. Books, trays and even a second pair of clothes were thrown around in different places. 

“ Woahhh” Sapnap chuckled. “ You live in this mess?” 

Dream sighed flopping with his back on the mattress, hands tucked comfortably under his hair.

“ It’s usually clean, It got trashed this morning ” He admitted, his cheeks stained a darker green. George scoffed, fixing up his hair. The three were left in a sort of daze, all of them standing around in a comfortable silence. 

“ You’re two hours early” Dream pointed out, breaking the silence. George rolled his eyes. 

“ Thank you for pointing that out captain obvious” 

“ You’ve only known me for a day and you already run from your place to make sure I’m okay? Man, buy me a drink first “ The specimen jokes , cracking a soft laughter. 

“ We’re partners, I couldn’t have you dying on me the first day-” George looked away from Dream, having a sudden interest in the small crack in the glass. 

“ Partners?! Damn George- you’re 26, you never had a girlfriend and now I find out you’re sleeping with DR34M??? You were scared shitless of him yesterday!” Sapnap gasped dramatically. Blood rushed to George’s face causing him to go a bright red. 

“ Sapnap! It’s nothing like that” George jumped to his own defence. Dream was on his bed throwing a wheezing fit. The room was filled with the laughter of the two boys. Sapnap, who was struggling to stay on his two feet , had on hand on the wall and the other wrapped around his stomach. Dream rolled off the bed and was now wheezing surprisingly high pitched. George? He was standing right in the middle of this horrid fiasco. 

A couple of seconds later the laughter had died down and all three of them were back into a silence, minus the sounds of Sapnap and Dream catching their breath. 

“ Anyway- Sap” George turned quickly towards his best friend, who he caught jumping slightly from the sudden change confrontation. “ How did the promo go?” 

“ Promoted- I’m maybe a rank or two under you now” Sapanp grinned. George smiled, giggling , then which turned into a playful laughing fit. 

“ Whaa?” Sapnap asked, chuckling himself. Dream could only smile, his heart squeezing at the cute sounds George was making. 

“ nothing- though you could check B4D, T0MM7, 3CHL4TT, and 3R3T’s vitals for me” George smiled handing Sapnap the clipboard. Dream’s ears perked at Bad’s name. 

“Oh Bad isn’t in his containment right now” 

“ Who? George and Sapnap asked simoustanly. 

“ Oh yeah- B4D, his name is Bad though, and T0MM7’s name is Tommy” Dream explained getting up from the ground. George’s mouth dropped into a small ‘ o ‘, his eyebrows raised in interest. 

“How about 3CHL4TT and 3R3T?” Sapnap asked. Dream shrugged, humming an ‘ I don’t know’. The ravenette nodded, taking the clipboard and walking out of the room. George made sure Sapnap was far from the room before turning to Dream. 

“So..Where is Bad?” He asked. Dream’s expression dropped. He titled his head over to the small iron trap door he used to talk through with Bad. 

“The people in yellow hazard suits came earlier.., maybe what? Fifteen minutes before you. I didn’t hear any signs of struggling, so I assumed they tranqued him with something….that or he went willingly, which is very unlikely” Dream waved his hands motions in the air. George hummed looking around. 

“Are you worried?” The young scientist sat beside him, pulling his knees closer to his chest. 

“A bit” 

Another hum. George thought about it for a while. I’ll get fired for this. George thought as he stood up and left Dream in his room confused. He took this as an opportunity to take in possibly the last time he’d be seeing these hallways. 

\--

After searching for a bit, nervousness started to poke at George’s heart. The young british male started quicken his pace, speed-walking down the long white hallway. Just as if some deity heard his prayers, two scientists walked out, one George recognised as Quackity. 

“ Doctor!” George said in a yelp, this time running to the mexican doctor. Quackity turned to George, a smile started to appear on his face. 

“ That’s me!” He said cheerfully, facing a panting George. Quackity was dressed more formally than George, increasing the nervousness in George’s stomach. 

“ Uh- I- Uh- hmm- Ha- Uh-” George stuttered, his words dying after escaping his lips. Quackity chuckled lightly, placing an assuring hand on his shoulder. 

“ No pressure or anything, but Wilbur’s expecting me to run an errand for him- what’s up? and-, make it quick” 

George nodded understandingly before gulping down any remaining half thought out words. 

“ Have you seen B4D?” He asked. Quackity stiffened but relaxed remarkably quickly. George also took notice of how sick the smaller assistant looked next to him. Tubbo, George read his name tag. 

“ He’s in that room, just- they’re running some tests so try to be quiet and don’t speak unless spoken to” Quackity said as he backed off from George. George looked over the room Quackity pointed too. 

_**DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION**_

George sighed and pushed the blank doors open. The room was dark, that was the first thing George noticed. Unlike the hallways, where it was very bright, this room had a deep navy blue aura to it, the only light coming from the room behind the glass. George looked around at the twenty lead men and women walking around to computers, or to their desk, where most had coffee and half eaten breakfast. 

He entered the room a bit more before crashing right into a taller blonde. 

“Sorry-” He muttered, not wanting to disrupt everything. 

“No worries” The taller blonde smiled “ Just watch where you’re going- it’s busy in her- “ 

The man was cut off by a soft “ Punz!” from a female voice. The guy known now to George as _‘ Punz’_ gave him a small _‘ that's my cue ‘_ look and left George alone. 

George watched Punz as he ran over to a brunette with blonde front strands. His gaze however landed on the man alone in the back corner. He seemed very focused into his computer, which George managed to catch a glance at. **B4D Vitals**. The guy buried his face into his palms, dragging them down slowly down his face. 

George snapped out of his daze and turned his focus on the things going on behind the glass. 

There was Wilbur attaching tubes and small white padded electrodes onto the creature George recognized as B4D- or erm- Bad. He gasped a bit. Bad was tied down to a lab table with some thick leather bands. The creature weakly tried to struggle out of it, obviously pissing Wilbur off. He motioned for one of his assistants to hold Bad down as he gently injected a aqua blue liquid into Bad’s arm, stopping the struggle. 

A wave of pity overtook George. The poor creature’s muscles loosened, causing his body to flop numbly. Wilbur tugged some hair back into his gray beanie and placed the last pad onto the middle of Bad’s chest. 

George managed to stay hidden, blending in with all the others. Wilbur raised a thumbs up and the chatter in the room died down. The CEO slowly started turning and pressing buttons on a giant computer beside Bad. Wilbur’s screens started to light up displaying different things. One of them showed what George supposed was Bad’s heart rate, another one showed stats, he had no idea what they meant. The third and fourth monitors were filled with lots of words and formation George didn’t feel like focusing on. 

_Click._

“ We’re reading when you are Soot” A deep voice spoke into a small mic. George jumped slightly before seeing it was just Techno, typing away on his laptop. 

_Click._

“I’m ready,” Wilbur responded. George turned his attention to the giant monitor supporting the other four smaller monitors. Charts, graphs, tables, words, a 3D scan of Bad. Too much information again. The one thing that was bolded in a bright red that George caught was 

**Electric shock sending in 3..2..1..**

A loud scream filled the room as Bad's body tensed quickly and dropped. No one but George, and the man in the corner we’re affected. George’s hands quickly were thrown over his mouth to cover his gasps. The scientist also covered his mouth with his hand, letting tears flow down his face. 

Memories of nightmare started over taking George really quickly. Dream’s pained screams, his helplessness, his cries for help...that’s it. George forced his wobbly legs to carry him into the room Wilbur was in. Wilbur turned to the sound of the door opening and slamming shut, George’s face painted with a mix of anger and fear. 

“George- when did” George ignored Wilbur’s shocked stutters, ripping off all the electrodes attached to him. Wilbur frowned, grabbing George by the arm, which George swatted away. He untied Bad from the table. He grabbed Bad’s arm and tossed it over his neck and supported the creature with his other arm.

“ th..tha..thank you” Bad managed to let out a small breathless whisper. George could hear the weakness and pain in his voice. George nodded in response. 

He ignored Wilbur’s protesting shouts and made his way past people, slowly but surely making his way back to Dream. He got some odd looks from passersbys but that wave of embarrassment would hit future George. Current George was focused on getting Bad onto a soft spot to lay on instead of a lab table. Another prayer had been answered, from the distance Sapnap had noticed George carrying Bad. The ravenette ran towards them, dropping the clipboard and pen on the way. 

“WhaT THe HELL GEORGE??” Sapnap yelled. 

“ SsshHHH- they were hurting him!” George snapped, not stopping to talk to Sapnap. He wasn’t going to lie, but he was waiting on Sapnap to ask to help carry Bad since his back was starting to hurt.

“ He’s crushing you George- I’ll carry him” Sapnap said. The two struggled for a bit but they ended up getting a very numb and weak Bad onto Sapnap’s back. 

“ Where was he?” His friend asked as they approached the room’s doors. 

“..they shocked him Sapnap- They’re hurting them!” George cried his heart aching with pity. The door swooshed open after George swiped his keycard. Dream was pacing in circles in the middle of his room. He stopped almost instantly after laying his eyes on Bad. 

“ Bad! Get him over here-” Dream cleaned up his bed a bit, allowing Sapnap to gently place Bad on the bed. 

“ I’m sorry i’m putting you through all this trouble” 

“ No worries B4- Bad.. we’re happy to help” Sapnap replied. His mind reading skills were impeccable. George and Dream nodded in agreement. A small smile rested on Bad’s face. 

\--- 

George noticed how quickly Bad managed to recover from the shock treatment. Not fully thought. He had his moments where George Dream and Sapnap would be stressed just watching him move, as if he was a glass ornament tipping over an edge. Dream found it comforting that Bad kept this positive mental attitude, while Sapnap was shocked he had the energy to sit up straight. (Sap would just layed down being overdramatic). 

“George, are we still on for take out?” Sapnap questioned, his voice muffling the died down laughter from the previous jokes. 

“Yeah sushi!” 

Sapnap groaned, fixing up his white bandanna. 

“We had sushi yesterday.” 

“Sushi or I’m cooking,” George smirked, a tint of teasing in his voice. The ravenette pouted, sighing in defeat. 

“Sushi?” 

All eyes landed on Bad, who looked extremely confused. 

_‘They’re not fed sushi here,’_ George guessed. 

“It’s a type of japanese food- .” 

“They taste horrible though- I don’t know how you like them,” Dream gagged. The two scientists gasped dramatically. 

“Dream!” Sapnap exclaimed dramatically, “How dare you insult your partner’s favorite food!” 

The emphasis on partner was nearly enough for George to pass away on the spot. George pulled on the strings of his hoodie, hiding his red stained cheeks. 

“ Also- George” Bad’s voice spoke up. George peaked a bit out of the scrunched up hoodie. Bad’s hand was resting on the side of his rib caged, so he assumed it was hard for Bad to breathe or talk properly. 

“ Did you see anyone- uh- Scentisit? Dark poofy hair? Blue eyes? ” Bad questioned, a sad smile as he pondered on old memories. George thought about it for a while. Dark poofy hair? Blue- 

“ Yes!” George poked his head, remembering the man in the corner. His expression dropped seeing the shock of sadness on Bad’s face. 

“ He was in there?..just watching..” Bad hugged his knees. George didn’t know what to say. Dream and Sapnap weren’t saying anything either. _I’m sure there was a reason..Maybe he didn’t know how to help? No.. that would make it worse._ He sighed fidgeting with his hoodie strings. The silence was deadly, George could hear small sniffles from Bad’s attempts to muffle his sobs.  
Suddenly, the doors swooshed open, click claps of high heels entering the room. 

“George?” Techno. Why did it have to be techno. George’s heart sank as he remembered what happened in the past couple of hours. The worst part wasn’t that Techno wasn’t dressed in his lab uniform, but in a regular button up white blouse and high waisted jeans. 

“ Yes?” 

“Wilbur wants to chat with you - get your things and come with me” Techno said, shooting a glare at Dream. George sighed, keeping his hood on, he picked up his bags and followed Techno out the room. 

The two walked in silence. Techno was a good head taller than George so I didn’t help with the anxiety that was building up. 

“Am I getting fired?” George asked nervously. Techno was hesitant to answer. 

“Honestly George? I don’t know- Wilbur didn’t look angry but he wasn’t happy” 

When they finally exited the building, George was taken aback by the black limo waiting front of him. He looked up at Techno for approval, to which Techno nodded. As if on cue, Wilbur rolled down the window. 

“Get in George” His voice was blank, not mad nor happy. George shuttered and hesitantly grabbed the handle of the door. 

_‘I’m definitely getting fired’_ George thought before getting in the limo and driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-- 
> 
> Perhaps weekly updates?? Maybe...just maybe...


	4. Late Nights With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur leaned in closer to the point he was right up against George’s ear. He could hear Wilbur’s breath. It was calm and relaxed. 
> 
> “You’re on thin ice, George,” he whispered. George felt his shoulders tighten. “One more mistake… and I won’t be so nice.”   
> \--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Pills, Scars 
> 
> Do not bother ccs with fanfics please :D   
> \--

The car ride was quiet. Too quiet. 

Wilbur hadn't spoken a word to George since he’d entered. They had been driving for an hour now, and George was pretty sure at this point he was being taken to a remote area to be killed. It didn’t help that Wilbur knew everything there was to know about George; that he was a loner, his dad left when he was young, and Sapnap was his only friend... No... was. He had Dream now, and Bad. George took out his phone and pulled up Sapnap’s contact. 

**Me**

sap i’m probably going to die   
we’ve been driving for an hour

**Snapchat Map**

you’re still going?   
damn dude- I’m hanging with Dream and Bad rn 

**Me**

yeah, speaking of, how’s Bad been? 

Snapchat Map 

doing better, still quite shaken up so we’re keeping the topic of Skeppy at a low right now. 

**Me**

skeppy? 

**Snapchat Map**

make it out alive and I’ll explain 

Do you have any last words? - Dream  
:D Hi George!! - Bad 

George giggled, forgetting that he was still in a car with Wilbur and his private limo driver. Wilbur raised an eyebrow in George’s direction, which he didn’t seem to notice. 

**Me**

I’ll try-

And to Dream, uhmm.. Bad can have custody over Cat. And, I better get a nice funeral or i’m coming back to haunt all of you. 

Hi Bad!

\--

He stuffed his phone into his pocket, trying to get a view of the city they had just driven into. It was a small town, themed retro with vintage houses and many restaurants. 

“We’ll talk over dinner,” Wilbur said, guessing by the hungry look on George’s fac that he hadn’t gotten a proper meal all day. After they got out of the car, the two men walked along the restaurants, trying to find a good one.

Wilbur and George managed to find a small Japanese half indoor and half outdoor restaurant. They sat outside, golden fairy lights decorating the blossom trees.

_“This is pretty. I should take Dream here when he gets out,“_ George thought, his face melting into his palm.

“So...” Wilbur spoke up, keeping his eye on the menu. “You know why you're here, I presume?” 

Reluctantly, George nodded. 

“That was something, George- you weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“I know- I’m sorry. But the pain in his voice! My heart stopped beating, Wil- I couldn’t let you hurt him like that,” George held back sobs at the memories of Bad. His and Dream’s screams haunted his memories. 

“Don’t worry about it.“

What?

“What, sir?” George said, leaning towards Wilbur. The professor laughed.

“It was a mistake and I know it won't happen again. Right?” Wilbur prompted, raising an eyebrow to George. The boy nodded quickly, still taken aback at the words.

“Yeah, yeah- n-no worries!” George stammered breathlessly. A young lady came and took their orders shortly after. 

“I’m being very kind with you, George. I don’t give out many second chances,” Wilbur’s voice was stern, his gaze locked onto George. “Plus, DR34M has taken a liking to you.” 

“A liking to me?” George tilted his head in confusion. 

“We have cameras, George. We can see the way he acts around you.” 

George felt his face flush up. Cameras?! He felt like screaming, but painfully held it back, not wanting to disrupt the calm vibe of the restaurant. 

“C-Can you elaborate on that please?” George tried to hide the blush of embarrassment from Wilbur. 

“Originally there was a camera just to monitor DR34M’s attitude, but then the camera became more relevant for your safety. It has a reputation for attacking workers.” 

They stopped momentarily as the waitress came back to hand them their food and thanked her as she left. 

“However, with you, it doesn’t attack you. It- “ Wilbur let out a chuckle “It let you hug it.” 

That's it. George choked on his food, going up a couple of shades of red. The blush started spreading to his ears, where it was a deeper color. Wilbur had to lower the food he was about to eat, since he was laughing, and shaking violently from it too.

“I- I-” George whined, searching for the best possible explanation for it. 

“George, it’s fine. Techno, Quackity, and I were the only ones who saw it,” Wilbur said with a chuckle. It made George feel worse. Knowing that Wilbur alone was watching, but now two other people too? 

“I had a nightmare and it felt so real to the point I thought something had happened to him- and I-” George let out another whine of embarrassment. This caused some of the other customers to turn their heads in their directions. George rested his head on the table, his hands extended out in front of him. 

Willbur slightly touched the Brit’s hands, sending a tingling sensation throughout George’s spine. He recalled his hands, bringing them closer to his chest. 

“ Can I get the rest to go?” George asked. The lady nodded, going into the kitchen and coming out with some boxes for George. They spent a bit packing up the rest of their food into the boxes, and placing them gently within the white plastic bag. 

“Do you want a drive back?” Wilbur asked, picking up the food. 

“I can get a taxi.” 

The rest of the night was quiet. The two men were talking about childhood stories and would crack a joke here and there. 

“I honestly thought you were going to kill me” George laughed, fixing up his hoodie before standing up. Wilbur laughed as he left a $50 tip for the waitress. 

“I’m not that cruel, Georgie.” 

“I think I just let Dream get to my head a bit,” George slapped his hand over his mouth as he realized he had slipped out Dream’s name. Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. 

“Dream?” 

“Uh- I-” _Dammit! George!_ George felt himself freaking out. 

“Nothing. I meant DR34M, but I was thinking about my cat. His name is- uhm- Dream.” 

_Yeah George, nice save._

Wilbur looked a bit confused but shrugged it off. George felt himself get lighter and made his way out of the restaurant. He called for an Uber and waited for it to come. 

“You sure you don’t want a drive home?” Wilbur asked again. 

“I’m sure. I think I’ll feel safer knowing you don’t know exactly where I live,” He joked. Wil scoffed lightheartedly. 

“I can wait with you.” 

“You should go home. I’m probably going to sleep in tomorrow anyway, and I don’t want to keep you up,” George smiled. Wilbur nodded, giving George a small hug. It didn’t feel like a heartwarming hug.

_Uh oh._

Wilbur leaned in closer to the point he was right up against George’s ear. He could hear Wilbur’s breath. It was calm and relaxed. 

“You’re on thin ice, George,” he whispered. George felt his shoulders tighten. “One more mistake… and I won’t be so nice.” 

George gulped, standing frozen out of fear. The sound of a car door closing echoing behind him. 

_At least I’m alive,_ He thought before shaking off the icky feeling and getting into his uber. 

\-----

George unlocked the door to his apartment. 

“Cat?” George called expecting his cat to rush towards him. He waited a bit in the door frame but shrugged it off as the cat was asleep. 

He walked in, kicking the door shut behind him and opening the fridge for any midnight snacks. 

“Nothing, really?” George sighed. He closed the doors to the Samsung fridge and picked up his phone from his pocket. 

_17 missed calls from Snapchat Map_

“Damn.” 

He opened up the call app and proceeded to call Sapnap. The phone was picked up as if he were waiting for the call. 

_“GEORGE!!”_ a voice screamed from the other side of the phone, causing George to move away to not burst an eardrum.

“Hey, Sap,” George winced. 

_“You’re on speaker by the way,”_ Sapnap added. 

_“WE WERE WORRIED SICK- HOW ARE YOU??”_ Bad yelled from the other side. 

“Good. Wilbur took me out to dinner, might bring some tomorrow,” George said, throwing his bag onto the couch. His attention snapped lightning fast on the sounds of pills clanking in his bag. Lowering the phone from his ear and ignoring the many voices screaming from the other end, he went ahead and opened his bag to find an orange bottle of pills. 

_DR34M is very manipulative, your brain gets fuzzy being around him too much, these pills have a substance that stops this side effect of being around him too much. Take it before you enter his room  
-Wilbur Soot _

George thought about it for a while, before placing the bottle back into his bag. 

“Hey sorry, zoned out. Can you repeat everything you just said?” George coughed, bringing the phone back to his ear. 

_“I said,”_ Dream’s voice spoke up. _“Come to the lab, we’re having a sleepover”_

George laughed. A sleepover?

“That’s stupid,” He joked. He heard Sapnap struggle to get a hold of the phone, ignoring Bad’s complaints. 

_“I’m also stuck in here since I stayed late.”_ Sapnap added. 

George looked out his window. He didn’t realize how long he’d actually been gone for- it was pitch black outside. The only source of light was that from the full moon. George knew they left from the lab at six, then left dinner at ten, so he guessed it must have been at least eleven. What could go wrong?

“On my way,” George sighed, standing up with his bag. The bus stop is too far, I should call a cab. 

\---

Dream finished organizing the last shirt before wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. 

“Damn,” Sapnap chuckled. Dream turned to him, raising an eyebrow. “Now George won’t beat our asses.” 

The walls of the room were covered in scratches and small dents. It started off with Sapnap getting bored of small talk and being overly curious, so he asked Dream how strong he was. So, naturally, Dream body checked the wall, leaving a small dent towards R4NB00’s containment. The other wasn’t so happy about that. After that, Sapnap ran out the room and came back with a plank of wood from the storage room. 

Dream broke that too. After an hour of them trying to arm wrestle, Bad had nearly lost his voice from yelling at the two ‘muffins’ to stop, or else one of them was going to pull a muscle. 

Then, George called. Dream was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat when ‘Gogy’ appeared on Sapnap’s iPhone screen. All three of them got really excited for it. Bad knew George could handle himself, meanwhile Dream and Sapnap were sure Wilbur had buried him alive or brainwashed him somehow. Now, George was coming. Dream really liked George, too. Yeah Sap and Bad were great, but George was the first human to ever have genuine pity for him and help him. 

“Muffinheads! I told you there was no reason to cry,” Bad teased, crossing his arms. Dream froze for a second, his chest tightening with a sort of friendly annoyance. 

“Oh c’mon now. I wasn’t crying over him,” Dream retorted. 

Bad hummed mockingly. Sapnap was dead set on his phone, tapping at it for what seemed for an eternity. 

“What are you doing S-Aappy Nappy?” Bad asked, his voice breaking mid-sentence. The boy tilted his phone a bit to face Bad. 

“George is nearly here. See, we’re here, at this blue dot, and George is there at that arrow,” Sapnap pointed somewhere on the screen. Dream loomed over them, staring at the tiny red moving arrow on Sapnap’s screen. George was at the roundabout in front of the Laboratory. Dream felt his heart pounding so hard he feared it would rip out of his chest. He gently placed a hand on his heart, feeling it’s strong beats. Sapnap cocked a glance at Dream and smirked before slowly standing up and moving towards the sliding doors. 

“I’m going to get George, so he doesn’t out himself to the security guard,” Sapnap said, leaving Bad and Dream inside the room. 

\---

George stood in front of the lab, anxiously texting Sapnap to come get him. When Sapnap didn’t answer, George let out a sigh and entered the building. 

_“You’re on thin ice, George.”_ Wilbur’s voice rang in his head.

“I know, I know,” George whispered harshly, walking towards the hallway leading to Dream’s room. 

“Hey!” A female voice shouted. George turned around to have a flashlight shining brightly on him. “What are you doing here? You shouldn’t be here.” 

“I-I-I-” George was stuttering, raising the security guard’s suspicion. 

“Puffy!!” Sapnap’s voice shouted behind George. “He’s with me, don’t worry. His name is George, and he’s lead scientist in the creature's study department. Puffy raised an eyebrow, her gaze moving from Sapnap to George.

“Yeah sorry- slight stage fright,” George chuckled out an excuse. Puffy nodded. 

“Aight, if you need anything just call me. I’ll just go inform Jack to stay off your case.” She lowered her flashlight, leaving the boys in darkness. 

“Thank you,” George breathed, letting out the most amount of stress he’s ever had. That was a lie - being with Wilbur was scary. Sapnap patted George on the back and turned around to walk back to the room. 

As they approached the room door, George shuffled through his bag, pulling out the pill bottle. 

“Side effects,” George whispered, reading the small note again. 

“Hmm?” Sapnap hummed “What did you say?” 

“Oh- uh- nothing, don't worry about it.” 

Sapnap shrugged it off, however, he caught sight of the pill bottle. George noticed this too, and jumped to his defense. 

“Oh I have a medical condition. This is my medicine,” Georged yelped. Sapnap sorta bought it, but he was skeptical but for the most part. He had full trust in George, which made the stinging feeling in George’s chest worse, knowing he just lied to his friend. 

“Aight, let’s go,” Sapnap said, typing the passcode into the keypad. George swallowed his pills with the help of a small water bottle he had brought along with him. Inside, George was surprised to find it clean. There weren’t any dirty clothes or messy food trays on the floor. He was nearly shocked that Sapnap and Dream didn’t mess up the room. Then, he caught sight of the dents and scratches. 

He looked over at Bad who gave him a _‘I gave up’_ look. George laughed it off and sat down against the wall. 

“So, I was thinking about how Bad never had sushi and--” George stretched out the word for anticipation, while pulling out two medium sized styrofoam boxes. Sapnap looked a bit confused at George.

“Here,” George motioned at the box for Bad. Bad picked up the box and brought it to his lap. At this point all the boys were sitting in a semi circle around George. Dream leaned in slightly to see what was inside the box. Bad opened it and picked up a small sushi roll. 

“Sushi?” he questioned. George nodded. Sapnap reached over to grab one for himself, but George slapped his hand away. Bad brought it to his mouth and ate it, taking in every new flavor. His face brightened up at the taste of the small roll. 

“Woah!” He cheered, grabbing another one. “Dream taste one!” 

Dream chuckled and took one to eat for himself. 

He chewed on it for a while, his eyebrows raised in a slight surprise. 

“It’s not bad,” he finally concluded. 

“See- it’s from the restaurant I went to, not from Walmart,” George mocked. Dream felt his cheek growing a darker shade. 

“Ok, I wasn’t a sushi enthusiast like you during my human years… or at least I dont think I was.” 

The room went quiet - the only sounds being Bad and Sapnap’s quiet chewing. 

“That reminds me. Do you remember anything?” George softened his gaze at Dream. 

“Barely,” Dream scoffed. Unlike George, he was averting the other man’s gaze. 

“I remember my family. Not fully, just vaguely. I see them in my dreams sometimes. Their faces are blurred and their voices are muffled. I remember that I had a furry creature? Her name was Spot- no- Patches. I wonder if she misses me.” 

Bad started rubbing circles onto Dreams back. 

“I remembered an alleyway. I had a sharp feeling on the side of my neck that I supposed left this,” Dream pulled down the collar of his and revealed a small scar that you'd think would be from a paper cut. George leaned over to Dream and touched it. Dream’s breath hitched at the sudden skin contact. 

“That’s it?” George returned to his sitting position. Dream shyly nodded. 

“Hey you’re doing your best,” Sapnap assured, wrapping a friendly arm around Dream's neck. George simled taking the chance to make this a big happy group hug. He jumped onto Dream, Bad and Sapnap, trapping them in a hug. The four boys laughed together. 

“So what do you even do at sleepovers?” George asked, his laughing dying down. 

“What do you mean? You’re twenty six- I thought you’ve been to plenty,” Dream joked, standing up and stretching a bit. George’s face flushed. He puffed out his cheeks and turned his head away from Dream. 

“Well, what do you know,” George mumbled, forgetting Dream has god-like hearing. That comment hit a bit too close to home. Dream subconsciously clenched his fist tight. George noticed this, and suddenly felt the most guilt he’s ever felt in his life.

“Dream, I’m-” 

“It’s fine George,” Dream snapped. George shrunk in his spot. “Someone come with me, I need to get out of this room to clear my he-” 

“I’ll go!” George jumped up and stood beside Dream. He knew that Dream probably wasn’t referring to George when he asked someone to accompany him. He shrugged and went to the door, waiting for George to open it. 

Bad and Sapnap started talking about the real world. Dream and George walked in silence for a bit. George mentally scolded himself for being that stupid. 

“Do you have any more scars?” George asked, finally breaking the ice. 

“Yes. I have a really big one on my back, that’s for sure.” Dream still didn’t make eye contact with George, which was definitely hurting George a bit. He grabbed Dream’s hand and ran down the hallways. They went up a couple of stairs and turned many corners. Dream was shocked that George didn’t run out of breath from running. He was about to ask where they were going before the Brit rammed into a door, pushing it open. It led them to a large room. It was filled with books, so Dream supposed it was a library. He was very confused as to why George led him here, but his gaze landed on a giant window which answered all his questions. The window replaced a huge wall, showing Dream tall buildings, trees, and something he’d nearly forgotten about - the moon. You don’t appreciate things until you don't have it anymore. He was taking it all in - the full moon, the faded stars, the colorful New York lights, the trees. 

“George,” he breathed, looking at the boy beside him. He chuckled a bit, nearly on the verge of tears. George had a couple of tears streaming down his face. 

“Why are you crying?” Dream laughed, wiping a tear off George’s cheek. 

“I thought about bringing you here while I was with Wilbur- I just figured this would be a good way to apologize.”

“Thank you.” 

They stared at the moon a bit longer, their fingers intertwined. Dream didn’t know if George noticed he was still holding Dream’s hand, but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Wanna see them?” Dream asked. 

“See what?”

“My scars, idiot.“ 

George huffed out a laugh. 

“Sure.” 

The two boys sat down on a nearby table, still in front of the giant window so the moon could shine on them. Dream turned around and took off his shirt. George went slightly red. Dream was packed for someone who sits around all day. A small feeling started to light in George’s chest. It was warm, but it wasn't a nice warm. It felt like it was eating George alive. George mentally laughed, thinking he was probably just jealous. He scooted over to Dream and traced along a thick faded scar across his back. 

“Did they give this to you?” George asked, glancing at smaller cuts on his back. 

“Don’t remember, I think I had it before they did this to me.” 

George’s gaze softened - his back was nearly full of them. He moved close to Dream, hugging him from behind. He heard Dream gasp. Dream jolts forwards, breaking out of George grasp. 

“We- uh,” Dream rubs the back of his neck “We should get back before Sapnap gets the wrong idea.” 

George went red. In an attempt to save himself, he buried his face in his hoodie. Dream laughed, holding George’s hand and walking out of the library. 

They managed to avert Puffy and get back to the containment in one piece. 

“What took so long?” Sapnap asked, looking at the two boys. Bad also looked up confused. He was behind Sapnap, tying the boy’s hair in a low ponytail. Sapnap noticed George’s face was a bright pink, while Dream was shirtless, his shirt resting on his shoulder. His eyebrows raised up slowly, eyes widened and his grin growing slowly. 

“Oohh… I see” He teased “ You two wanted to go alone because you want to tango-” 

George’s face was a furious red while Dream chuckled the embarrassment off. 

“What?” Bad whispered, confused. 

“You’re never gonna live this one down, Gogy,” Sapnap crossed his arms, the grin burning right through George’s chest. 

The rest of the night was lovely - they talked until it was morning. Or for George, it was at least until he passed out from exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I've gotten a lot of motivation recently :DD so chapters may come out 5-7 days? Pogchamp ! 
> 
> (Tags will be updating throughout the story btw)


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I-I don’t know what it is George- I’m protective over you- and not in that way but- I want to keep you safe- there was something about you- there always has been”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/CW/// Mention about Pills/drugs, Anxiety, Blood, Gunshots/guns 
> 
> :)
> 
> Note: Ignore any grammar mistakes, I got lazy to finish editing the last bit

George woke up, feeling drowsy. His body curled up against a warm feeling. George didn’t bother opening his eyes, the warm feeling was all his sleepy brain needed. He gently nuzzled into his warm sensation trying to get the most of it. His eyes shot open as he caught the sound of a small “mmph” and shuffling of clothes. He looked up, to which he was met with Dream’s face. Every soft exhale the sleeping creature took, George could feel it on his face, pushing small strands of hair off his face before they’d slide back. 

_He could be faking._

Inner George had a point. Dream had no eyes, so it was hard to tell if he was genuinely sleeping or not. For all George knew, Dream could be a very good actor. He slowly pushed Dream off of him, making sure not to wake the other boy up. 

He sat up looking around him, trying his best to remember all the details from last night. Sapnap was gone, as well as all his things. He caught sight of a tiny, white paper on top of his bag, which he supposed was from Sapnap and would read later. His attention was drawn back to Bad, who was sleeping peacefully underneath a baby blue blanket. George might have blanked out last night, but he’s pretty sure he remembers Bad curling up and falling asleep, and certainly not under a blanket, or Sapnap would have made a fuss about it. 

Realization struck him. Someone must have seen them. Someone must have come in while they were all asleep. Afterall it wasn't a private room they were in, it was Dream’s containment room. Any high ranked scientist or lab instructor had access to it. He scurried over to his bag, taking the note Sapnap left him, and praying the blanket was from him. 

_Hey Gogy! Or Dream, Or Bad,_

_If you’re reading this that means you’re awake and I left. Well, Good morning to you, however before i wrote this, I got a text from Wilbur asking me to meet him for work purposes so I might not be back until later._

The rest of the letter was scribbled out. George squinted trying to figure out what Sapnap wrote then crossed out. 

_~~To Bad: George and Dream fell asleep on each other isn’t that so romantic?~~ _

George rolled his eyes, shoving the small paper note into his pockets. He searched through his bag for the orange pill bottle. He finally found the bottle and began opening it. He tapped the bottle on his palm a couple of times to try to, unsuccessfully, get the pills out. 

“Stupid Pills,” George cursed. He started tapping the palm of his hands with the brim of the bottle harsher, trying to force the pills out. Two small white tablets fell out onto George's hand. He stared at it for a while. 

He slowly raised both pills and placed them in his mouth. He scurried for water to aid in swallowing down the pills. An unexpected hand was place gently on his shoulder, followed by a soft, sleepy: 

“George?” 

George jumped in fear, accidentally swallowing the two tablets without water. He started coughing, holding up a finger in front of a fully alerted Dream to give him a second. George tapped his chest with his fist, trying to calm down his coughs. Dream placed his hand on George’s back giving small pats. He wasn’t sure Dream was helping, but he appreciated the kind gesture. When the coughing stopped, George looked up at the creature. 

“Sorry.. Good morning, Dream,” George smiled innocently. Dream didn’t return the happy mood, his face was painted with worry and slight confusion. 

“Why are you taking pills? Are you okay?” 

George froze. Lying to Dream might not be so easy as lying to Sapnap. He was scared Dream could hear his heartbeat going faster. 

“I have a medical condition, I need these pills,'' George lied. To his satisfaction, Dream bought the lie. He nodded his head slowly. 

“Is it bad?” 

George looked down at the bottle in his hand. His breath hitched, the bright orange taunting him, his body, asking.. no.. _ **begging**_ for one more pill. 

“George?” Dream says, worry implied in his tone. George breathes deeply, clearing his head of the thoughts.

“Sorry- no-no don’t worry about me, I’ll be okay.” 

“When did we all get blankets?” Bad spoke up, giving George a small jumpscare. 

“We didn’t, you did- I supposed you snuck it in or stole it,” Dream shifted his attention to Bad. The awkwardness between him and George in that moment was basically eating him alive. 

“Who ever brought it washed off their scent really well. The fact that it smells like laundry soap is killing me,” Bad joked. He was lying and it was obvious. The small smile threatening to appear was giving him away. The blanket was given to him by someone he liked and had good memories with.

George looked up, his eyes landing on a beeping, brown light. The boy’s eyes strunk in fear, finally remembering that Wilbur had cameras. 

“Dream, see that brown light?” George pointed to the camera. 

“Brown light?” Dream inquired, looking at where George was pointing. A grin grew on his face. 

“I see a _red_ blinking light- not a brown one,” He teased. George’s face flushed with embarrassment. His ears were getting more crimson by the second. 

“Shut up! I’m colorblind okay?!” 

Dream laughed, standing up and walking towards his bed. He muttered something loud enough for George to hear: 

“Short and Colorblind? Pick a struggle.” 

This caused George to shoot up in rage. Bad flinched at the sudden movements, backing away into the corner, bringing the blanket closer to his chest. 

“I’ll have you know,” His british accent was getting stronger by the minute. “That I am average height! You’re just freakishly tall!” 

Dream erupted in a wheezing fit. A smile tugged on the edge of George’s lips. He bit his tongue in an attempt to try and suppress it. 

“G-George” Dream managed to say, through the wheezing. “I--Im-m s-i-x foot three,” His ‘Three’ was dragged out by a high pitched wheeze. George rolled his eyes. He’d never seen someone so immature or disrespectful as Dream. It’s what made him special. He wasn’t held back by human standards in ‘how to not be a dick’. Even though he was trapped inside a room with white walls, George couldn’t help but feel that Dream was somehow more free than George. His every move was now controlled and supervised by Wilbur. One mistake and he’d never see Dream and Bad again. 

_“I’m doing this for their own good,”_ George thought, his hand instinctively clenching around the bottle. 

“George? Are you feeling okay?” 

His head spun around to face Bad. The demonoid creature had relaxed a bit and was leaned forward, towards George. 

“Yeah I’m fine, let’s get you back to your continent before someone sees you” 

\---

The two stood up and made their way across the hall to Bad’s room. They walked in silence, but the air around them was thick with some unknown tension. 

“ Bad --“ 

“-- George” 

Both of them spoke at the same time. They stood there, processing the moment before letting out a couple of giggles. 

“Yeah Bad?” George inquired, crossing his hands. They had stopped moving and were now facing each other. 

“ You go first- I insist” 

“Well...I was gonna ask- you know Dream more than I have and…well do you know where I could find some background records?” 

Bad paused for a minute, his eyes focused as if he was looking over past memories. 

“ Yeah I think so? James used to like keeping records of his victims before taking them in. I was born like this so there’s nothing on me. I know he has something on Tommy and F-U11-D7 about their past lives before they got like this. I don’t know if he’s got anything on Dream though” 

“F-U11-D7?” George was getting sidetracked, new curiosity peeked at the name. It was longer than any one’s he was given. 

“Yeah there’s F-U11-D7, AN7-FR037, AW3-2AM-5U5. They’re part of a different section, it’s with doctors who specialize in DNA and DNA merging stuff” 

“What’s with the long names?” He scoffed. 

“They’re creatures who can shift between human and animal- Personally I know Ant- Erm- AN7-FR037, and he’s half human half siamese cat. From what I heard from 3R3T, F-U11-D7 is half fox and AW3-2AM-5U5 is half a custom creature, something like Dream” 

_Why was Wilbur bothering in making them like this? Was there a reason?_

George nodded, thanking Bad. 

“What were you gonna say?” George asked. Bad flinched and looked at the ground quickly. 

“ Not important- It was nothing” Bad chuckled, shutting down the topic quickly. The sudden defensive vibe Bad was radiating, was making George suspicious but he decided not to test Bad’s patience, and escorted him into his room. It was exactly the same as Dream’s, blank walls and a floor that was as cold as ice. He felt his face drop into a cringe. They were treated like lab rats so much it nearly made George throw up at the thought. 

“Aight- if you need anything Sapnap will be back soon” George said, taking this opportunity to leave. 

\----

George let out an exhale as he reentered Dream’s room. He ruffled up his hair, and slowly looked up to see Dream looming over his bag, digging through it like a dog. 

“DREAM!” He screamed angrily , jump scaring the other. 

“GEORGE!” Dream screamed back, raising his arms in an X position over his head as if it was a defensive instinct. The movement had planted a seed of guilt in George's stomach, growing by the second. It wasn’t normal to react to a scream like that. His furious face melted into one of worry. He sat in front of Dream and slowly lowered the creature’s hands. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have yelled- just- why were you snooping?” 

Dream paused for a moment, his gaze dropped to the concrete floor. 

“Pills” He whispered. George’s eyes widen in fear. 

“Did you take one?!” He asked, desperately, hoping that Dream didn’t swallow one. 

“No- I couldn’t find them, your bag is a mess and it stinks” He replied, his finger’s moving into a intertwine with George’s. The male tried to ignore the increased heart beat and suddenly heat in his cheeks and ears.

“Dream.” He exhaled softly. Dream quickly pulled his hands away and placed them on his lap. 

“Sorry” 

George pouted, that’s not what he wanted. His eyes locked with Dream’s hands. George’s breath hitched. 

_Should he do it? What if Dream doesn’t want to..? It’s a hand hold George stop being a coward._

Dream was sitting upright, back leaning softly against the wall. His eyes averted George looking at the floor as if it were an art piece. Geirge inhaled sharply and crawled onto Dream’s lap. He leaned his head onto Dream’s shoulder, wrapping his limbs around the other male’s abdomen. Dream’s deep breaths sent shivers down George's spine. Dream’s hesitation to wrap his hands around George and hug him back quickly made George regret his bold move. 

He was never going to admit it but he was touch starved. He moved out of his household as soon as he found a house closer to the Lab and lived alone with a cat. No much human affection.

George tightened his grip on Dream and started to feel some hot stinging feeling well up in his eyes. Oh god he was crying. Dream gently wrapped his arms around George, mimicking George’s embrace. The two sat intertwined for a long while. They ignored everything, the loud air ventilation, the noises coming closer.

_The noises coming closer._

_Oh fuck._

George didn’t want to pull away, everything was telling him to stop and just let it happen. However, he ignored them and pushed away from Dream, lunging to his bag. He rummaged through it before pulling out his phone, wired earphones and a small box where small cords connected to small electrodes. 

“I need to put these on” He stated. Dream looking over, and nodded hesitantly. George quickly attached them to his left peck , right shoulder, and a final one on his tailbone. 

Soon, the room doors hissed open. George fixed his hair and looked over at the two people who stood at the entrance. 

“Dr. Notfound!” Wilbur smiled gleefully. 

“Professor Soot” George replied, his face painting with the best fake smile he could stir. 

“How are the pills doing for y’a? You look a little red” Wilbur noted George’s blushed face. He didn’t help calm it down. The red only grew darker. 

“They’re fine- can we talk about them later..in private?” He asked, eyeing Techno, who stood cross armed, behind Wilbur. 

“Of course! Of course!” Wilbur laughed “We just wanted to make sure you were okay- seeing how you slept with DR34M last night” 

George felt a heavy feeling in his gut suddenly appear, as if you dropped and anvil in there. 

“I-I- how did you-” 

“I have my sources” Wilbur stated, before leaving George shocked. His mind was a blank slate, every thought was dying before George could properly process them. 

“I didn’t know Wilbur was a pharmacist.” Dream’s tone was harsh. His words were filled with a somber anger that George could put his finger on. 

“Because he isn’t?” George laughed out, expecting Dream to lighten up. He didn’t. Facing the green creature made George feel inferior. He was shrinking in his own skin and he could feel it. 

“Then how did he know about the pills-” 

“Dream he’s basically my boss- he knows eve-” 

“Don’t start spewing bullshit at me, I can hear your heart racing- I heard it before too but I thought you wouldn’t lie to me” 

He guessed it. Lying to Sapnap was easy, the guy was human and George never lied to him once, he had no reason too! 

“Dream I’m seri-” 

Dream banged his back hand of his fist on the wall behind himself. George took the hint to shut up. 

“THE HELL ARE THE PILLS FOR GEORGE?! ” Dream bellowed. There was no lying himself out of this. He didn’t say anything. His eyes dropped to his shaking hands. He wanted to tell Dream everything, but what if Dream would hate him? 

“Is he forcing you to take these?” Dream prompted. His voice is much calmer and relaxed. The anger wasn’t gone though. 

“ It’s personal,” George finally responded “ And no, he’s not forcing me” 

Dream didn’t look pleased with that answer, however he noticed George’s tension and shaky hands. There was a pause between them. No one dared to speak. What would George even say to him?

 _ **Another lie perhaps.**_

“Sorry for lashing out” Dream spoke up. George nodded, softing letting out a ‘its okay’. 

“I-I-I don’t know what it is George- I’m protective over you- and not in that way but- I want to keep you safe- there was something about you- there always has been” 

George’s mouth dropped a bit. He patted the ground for his clipboard and pen. 

“Protective? Like- motherly?” George asked, paying no attention to Dream’s confused expression. 

“What? No- Like- I don’t know but I sure as hell don’t feel motherly towards...you” 

George hummed, finally finding his clipboard and pen. 

“ Do you see me as a lover?” George asked innocently, his pen was in a halt on his paper, waiting for Dream to say something to note down. He didn't, he just sat there, jaw hanging slightly. 

“Your eyes” 

“What?” George placed his pen down, slightly annoying. Why was Dream stalling? 

“The first time I saw them, there was something that shimmered in them. Curiosity? Kindness? I don’t know, but I knew you were special- “ 

He placed down his notes and pen, still facing Dream. 

“Your eyes always surprised me- the heterocromia- the twinkle in them when you’re happy” 

George grew red at that statement. This started to feel as if Dream was of the scentisit than George was. 

“Then I saw the moon and stars again..it hit me- your eyes remind me of stars- when I look in them I could get lost in them” 

He only took notice on how close he’d let Dream get to him. Dream brushed a strand of hair out of George’s face. 

“ Dre-” 

Moment was ruined by a loud alarm beeping. It jumpscared George into flinching and hinting Dream in the nose. 

**ALERT. ALERT. CONTAINMENT BREACH. SPECIMIENT B4D-B0Y-H4L0 HAS LEFT THEIR CONTAINMENT UNAUTHORIZED. REQUESTING BACK UP.**

George’s eyes widen in fear. They’d kill him. 

“What the hell is Bad thinking- “ Dream asked what George was about to ask. 

“I don’t know but I have to find him before he ends up in the medical unit or worse, dead” 

George didn’t want to say it, but Dream and him were both aware of the protocol. He left his stuff and raced out the room. 

“ BAD?!” George yelled across the alert lady. There were security units running around, pushing George around. _The front entrance._

The brunette pushed himself forward. Admittedly as a child he was non athletic and didn’t get any nobel prizes for running or race competitions. In this moment, he ran faster than he ever could imagine. 

There were soldiers, with shields and guns, aiming at what seemed at a very frightened Bad. 

“LET ME THROUGH!” George hissed at one of the scientists holding people back. 

“No can do- sorry sir” The scientist, George remembered as ‘ Punz’ stated. 

“He’s my specimen- I can calm him down” George never broke eye contact with Punz. He learned Punz was a very hard man to break, the blonde man stayed his ground. All George could do is watch. His body ached with pain has he watched Bad try to force his way through the wall of shields. He felt his knees give out, dropping to the ground and his stomach twist as a couple of bullets pierce bad’s skin with a shriek of pain. 

People’s murmurs had stopped at the loud bang of the gunshot. All eyes were on the bleeding specimen lying motionless on the floor.  
Heels tapping echoed through the empty walls of L.I.V.E. Wilbur bent down, and felt Bad’s pulse. 

_Please_ George prayed. Hot tears raced down his face one after the other. _Please don’t die on us Bad._

“He’s alive-” Wilbur stated. George gasped out a breath he’d been holding in. 

“Get him to the medical unit- “ Wilbur waited for someone to reach for Bad or something. However the men with guns and his team of lab professionals stayed frozen in place, no one daring to move a muscle. 

“ I’ll do it!” George volunteered, wiping away his tears whilst hoping no one noticed his puffy eyes. Wilbur nodded slightly, motioning for the guards to put away their guns and leave. George dashed for Bad, but shortly after was followed by a familiar scientist. 

“Sir thank you but I can-” 

“I know Bad too- I’ve worked with him before, now will you help me or not? He’s losing blood quickly ” The man cut off George. George lowered his guard. He used Bad..Not B4D- He must be the man Bad called out for the first time I saw him. They picked up Bad and rushed him two floors up to the medical unit. 

\--

It wasn’t a pleasant time. Two nurses rushed to Bad’s side and began taking out the bullets and putting pressure on his wounds. Another nurse gave George and the man, George figured was Skeppy, a new change of clothes since their old ones were stained with black blood. They both wore the same simple white tee and navy sweats. 

Bad’s operation finished a while ago, and Skeppy had beat George into visiting Bad first. 

“Did you like the blanket Bad?” Skeppy smiled weakly, his smile trembling as he stared at the sleeping creature’s face. 

“I’m sorry Bad- I’m so sorry- I should have been there for you..I let you down and I know it..if you can hear me, I promise I’ll be there for you if you let me” Skeppy sat beside Bad’s beside, holding his left hand to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on it. He didn’t bother brushing away the tears. 

“Wake up soon ..okay?- For me” He whispered. George felt his stomach twist with pity. 

“Nurse said he’ll be awake tomorrow-” George made his presence clear. Skeppy glanced up at him slightly before looking back down at Bad’s sleeping face. 

“Thank you for helping me” Skeppy smiled slightly. 

“I did it for Bad- but you’re welcome” George said. It was half true, George barely knew Skeppy, only that he was Wilbur’s right hand man but left that post a couple of months ago. Skeppy chuckled. 

“That’s something we have in common”

\----------------------

Dream waited impatiently for someone to come and tell him what’s going on. He’d glance at George’s bag, the idea of snooping through it still lingered in his head. 

“What George doesn’t know won’t hurt him” He said to himself before bringing the bag closer to him and digging through it. He rummaged through it before pulling out an orange pill bottle from it. He held the pill bottle in his hand, not doing anything just staring at it. 

“ This is wrong” 

_**This is for George’s sake. Wilbur cannot be trusted.**_ A voice rang in his head. Dream knew it was right. Wilbur was a dangerous individual. He smashed the pill bottle cap against the floor, creating a zigzag crack on the plastic lid. He took out a pill and easily crushed it with his fist. 

A soft blue powder emerged out of it. Instantly he knew what they were. The pills reeked of it, it was a strong smell. Benzodiazepine. Benzodiazepine drugs were known to cause seizures , aches, reality detachment , and severe anxiety attacks if you overdosed on it. Seeing how obsessive George was over them- he figured the worst. A voice spoke up behind Dream. 

“Loyalty and keeping out of personal space it key in a relationship” 

Dream spun around, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat. Completely ignoring the creature’s hostility, Sapnap kept the smug look on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Damn this took awhile to post  
> I got really busy with exams and stuff so I had no time to write  
> Now that it's the winter break I can focus more on writing  
> Big thank you to my friends who gave me ideas on what to include in this chapter!!  
> Thank you all for reading and for the nice comments on every chapter- I wasn't confident in my writing and the comments make me so happy <33


	6. Mr. Loverman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t Dream- I’m” George grabbed his things, quickly standing up.” I can’t Dream” 
> 
> I’m Mr Loverman
> 
> Dream watched helplessly as George left him behind before racing out the doors. 
> 
> And I miss my loverman  
> \---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Sorry for not updating :((  
> A bunch of things came up and writer's block hit  
> ( Therefore very small chapter)
> 
> [Extra Note: this is unedited, so if there are any grammar mistakes please ignore them, I'll prolly end up editing it this weekend]

Dream stared at the ravenette in front of him. Sapnap raised his eyebrows slightly, signalling to Dream to say something. 

“Did he tell you about these?” Dream asked, holding up the pill bottle. Sapnap’s eye roll could indicate to Dream that that's not what he was supposed to say. 

“Yeah- they’re his medication” Sapnap chuckled. Dream frowned his eyebrows harder. 

“He got them from Wilbur- and they contain-” 

“Dude- chill, if some medication worries you this bad I’ll talk to George about it over dinner..sound good?” Sapnap asked. He fixed up his brand new lab coat. It only hit Dream how dirty his old one was. This one was like a fresh layer of snow, pure white and shiny. The old one was more like, it had been run over by a stampede of pigs over and over again. Dream nodded, humming a small “mhm” before placing the broken bottle cap and the bottle itself in George’s bag. 

“Were you guys talking about me?” George walked in, a small grin on his face. 

“Yeah- I heard what happened- I was out for the interview sorry about that, but is he okay?” Sapnap eyes remained on Dream for a second before they tore away to look at George. It may have been a neutral glare but he didn’t have to say anything more.

“ He’s alright- movements, a steady heartbeat, he’ll make it” George replied. Dream was amazed at how the boy was in his own little bubble, his own little word, no tension was affecting him. The brunette and the creature locked gazes. It was funny to clear his mind of any other sound than George’s heartbeat. The steady sound of his ‘baddum, baddum’ increasing by each breath he’d take. Oh how Dream could listen to it for an eternity. 

“If you excuse us Sap- Dream and I had a session that was interrupted” George tore away from their moment. 

“I could feel that tension, don't have to tell me twice” The ravenette replied, shooting his hands up in surrender, “ and- dinner is still on at 7? I’ll drive-” 

George nodded, thanking the boy and sitting in front of Dream. 

“Sorry” George apologized, scrolling through his phone before tapping some song and keeping it paused. 

“No worries- I’m just happy to hear Bad’s okay” 

George figgested with his sleeves a bit. His eyes dancing across his phone screen. 

“This device records heart rate- I want to see how your body reacts to music-” 

Dream nods, stretching out to take a peek at the song George was gonna choose. 

**MR.LOVERMAN BY RICK MONTGOMERY NOW PLAYING**

The first little bit was nice, it was a nice rhythm too. Nice enough for the Dream's vision to go dark as if he was closing his eyes.

 **_I’m heading straight for the floor  
The alcohol served it’s tour _**

Slight noises of arguments start to cloud Dream’s mind. Her ginger hair, falling in front of her face as she points to the door, screaming at Dream to get out. 

**_It’s heading straight for my skin  
Leaving me daft and dim_**

The image fades into his only memory that he’s sure is real. The memory of the needle piercing his skin that made him like this. The night he became DR34M. 

**_I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head  
But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour _**

Dream could manage small familiar voices. The sounds of an older woman comforting him as he remembers crying into his palms as a child. He remembers bits and pieces of the hardships his family went through after his dad packed his things and left out of the blue. His father broke his mother’s heart to say the least. 

_“It’s okay [ -- -- - -- -- ] I’m here for you kiddo”_ He remembers her saying. What was his name? Why couldn’t he remember..

“Dream?” A voice snapped him out of his memories. 

“Yeah?” He managed to say in a groan, as he fixed his position and set himself closer to George. 

“Your heart is beating faster than normal- I wanted to know if you were okay” George eyes were doing it again. The stupid twinkle in his eyes everytime he gained curiosity. His pale skin, reminding him of the paleness of the moon, shining at night. The feeling he felt when George hugged him, or when they cuddled together at night, he missed it so much. 

**_I’m Mr.Loverman_**

Dream’s mind went blank as he leaned closer to George. He heard George’s heart skip a beat as he closed the gap between their lips. His hands found their way to cup George’s face, as the two of them melted into the kiss. Their hearts were beating rhythmically in sync to each other. 

**_And I miss my loverman_**

George pulled away from Dream, he covered his mouth, unaware of the red growing on his face. He stared at Dream, shocked, waiting for him to say anything. He didn’t though, everything had been said. 

“I- I” 

“George-” 

“I can’t Dream- I’m” George grabbed his things, quickly standing up.” I can’t Dream” 

**_I’m Mr Loverman_**

Dream watched helplessly as George left him behind before racing out the doors. 

**_And I miss my loverman_**

\--  
George panted, hot tears flowing down his cheeks. He could feel his eyes get puffier by the second. Why did he run? He liked it! But George and his inner conscience knew that it might be too late for that. 

He ignored some voices, that were obviously not Dream, calling his name. 

He pulled out his phone and started to dial Sapnap’s number. 

“Hello?” Sapnap said, half paying attention as he picked up. George took a couple breaths in. He moved around a small circle outside ,in front of the lab doors. 

“Sapnap?” George said, a little higher pitched than he wanted. Dammit, now it really sounded like he was crying. Sapnap’s attention snapped fully towards George. 

“George?! Are you okay? Was it Dream? Wilbur?Techno? Why are you crying? Do you want me to come pick you up? Is everyone okay? Is it Bad?” 

George was being bombarded by questions, he had answers too but not the strength mentally to answer. He simply started to break down again. 

“Hang in there George i’m coming to pick you up- don’t hang up okay? And don’t go with anyone else” 

He waited for Sapnap for ten minutes before catching Sapnap running a red light and turning into the roundabout driveway. 

George hung up the phone and approached the white car. Sapnap stopped the car and got out of it, racing to George. Sapnap’s bear hugs were always the best. 

“I’ll get your bag- You can hop into the shotgun seat” He tapped George’s back a bit, as George let go of his bag and into Sapnap’s hand. 

Sapnap turned down his music for the car ride back. George leaned on the window, slightly catching sight of the crescent moon and stars shining alongside her. 

“You nearly ran a redlight” George spoke up, his voice still a bit shaky. 

“I know- Don’t worry about me” 

George hummed in response. He felt too numb to talk, to numb to push his question. During the drive, Sapnap would inhale deeply, preparing himself to say something, however, no words coming out. 

“What happened Georgie?” Sapnap asked. George chuckled at the nickname. It was an old name that Sap gave him when they were first friends. 

“I was running a test with Dream. It was nothing big, I just needed to submit something to Wilbur and- Both of us got carried away and-” George paused. The memory was replaying in his head like a tape stuck on a loop. 

“And?” Sapnap prompted. 

“We kissed” George tensed his shoulders up. He also caught Sapnap clearing his throat so ease the tension in the car. 

“You kissed,” Sapnap repeated. George nodded. He felt tears begin to form again. 

“Hm? Was he a good kisser?” Sapnap teased, chuckling playfully and George punched him in the arm. 

“I guess- I don’t know what a good kisser is like- “ 

“ I can show you” Sapnap leaned over, his eyes still facing on the road. He was making stupid little kissy noises, causing George to burst into a hard laughter. He grabbed Sapnap’s jaw and pushed it forward away from his face. 

“Oh my god!- AHAHAH- Sapnap-” He giggled.

The next couple of minutes with Sapnap managed to take some emotional stress off of George. 

They took a detour and got some takeout from Subway. 

“You took a left- not a right” George pointed out, watching from the window the correct street to Sapnap’s house getting farther and farther away. 

“I know Gogey- I wanna show you something-” 

He raised a curious eyebrow towards Sapanp. The ravenette parked the car in a random park parking lot and turned off the car engine. 

“How romantic Sap. A park.” George started eating his food peacefully. Sapnap rolled his eyes in response.

“No dipshit, the sunset-” Sapnap motioned towards the setting sun. The Brit’s eyes widen at the view of the setting sun. The colors, it was beautiful. A warm feeling bubbled up in George’s chest as he dwelled upon the distant memories of the kiss Dream and himself shared. 

“ I wanna go back- I need to apologize for running off like that” George noticed the obvious smile and Sapnap’s face. The car engine turned back on, somehow speeding up George’s heart rate. He knew what was causing it. It was adrenaline, excitement, and happiness. Maybe he could be happy with Dream. He could help Dream figure out his past.

“ Thanks wingman” George sighed, trying, and unsuccessfully to lower his heart rate. 

“No problem- just- don’t make me third wheel” 

George reacted by friendly punching Sapnap’s arm. 

He was going to make things right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!<33 and sorry for the wait  
> I appreciate the comments on each chapter sm!!  
> I will taking a small hiatus, maybe until the end of January/start of February to just plan out how this story is going to end 
> 
> :) Thank you sm again!!


	7. It feels like a faint memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the sound of George’s voice, Dream’s shoulders stiffened and his breath hitched. 
> 
> “What are you doing here George?” His voice was cold, empty and emotionless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO UPDATE POG: 
> 
> heads up: this fanfic has it's fair share of fluff but there is a lot of angst :) 
> 
> \--
> 
> TW: talk about pills, and needles (at the end )
> 
> \--
> 
> DO NOT: 
> 
> \- share my work with ccs  
> -Repost my work on Wattpad or other fanfic platform ( I will most likely be uploading on Wattpad too)

George made his way towards Dream’s containment. He nervously twiddled with his fingers, thinking, planning, scripting out perfectly how this was going to go. His thoughts melted into a daydream. Brushing his thumb against Dream’s lips, running his fingers through Dream’s hair, and feeling Dream’s graceful touch against his cheek. George would have sworn he could have fallen into his rabbit hole and never gotten out of his wonderland if Sapnap wasn’t there. 

“ You’re red Georgie~” He teased. George’s blush deepened in colour. “Thinking about how you’re going to treat-” 

Sapnap’s mouth was met with George’s palm, muffling out the rest of his sentence, including the concluding laugh. He didn’t bother telling Sapnap off anyway. He started to recognize the rooms, they were close.

His hope and joy of seeing Dream again quickly died down as the sound of heavy panting and fists clashing against metal echoed. Sapnap didn’t hesitate to jolt down the remainder of the way and quickly enter Dream’s room. George froze for a moment but followed his friend shortly after. 

They opened the sliding doors, and were greeted with Dream, his fist on a denture in the metalic wall. 

“ Dream buddy-” Sapnap grimaced a bit. From the way Dream’s shoulders rose with each breath, George could tell he wasn’t the only one crying. George felt like what seemed like thousands of hands grab him and start forcing him back, away from Dream. 

_He wasn’t ready._

_He wasn’t ready._

_He-_

“Dream-” 

At the sound of George’s voice, Dream’s shoulders stiffened and his breath hitched. 

“What are you doing here George?” His voice was cold, empty and emotionless. 

“I came to apologize- I realised that I was selfish and-” the words died in his throat. Dream’s gaze on him was deadly. Sapnap glanced worrily at George. 

“And?” 

“And I-” He couldn’t say it. Why couldn’t he say it? 

“ I don’t know George- I’m not mad..i’m just..” Dream paused, looking for the right word. 

“Mad” George finished for him. The word came out a bit too bitterly for George’s liking. Sapnap shifted uncomfortably. 

“ Yeah-..” 

The three remained in silence. Sapnap felt like he had no place to speak up, or it would have come out as desperate. George and Dream already had enough tension between them. 

“It’s my fault too- It was unexpected- I just kinda blanked out” Dream admitted. A short and small smile tugged at George’s lips. They were getting somewhere. 

“AWww- Now this is just too cute,” Sapnap teased. The two boys snapped their heads into Sapnap’s direction, making the black-haired boy jump in his own skin. 

“ Okay Okay, Jeez I’m sorry” 

The three laughed, easing the mood around them. Finally, they got comfortable with each other again. George felt his heart beat harder and faster, to the point it felt like it was beating itself out of his chest. He knew Dream could hear it too. The small smile tugging on the edge of his lip said it all. 

“George! Just the guy I was looking for” Wilbur voice froze in their spots. George felt as if a wave of cold washed over him as Wilbur stepped in the room. He managed to look up at the man. His feelings worsened. George’s legs stopped shaking and were mostly set in stone. As if, Wilbur was some sort of Medusa and George was just another one of her victims. 

“H-He-Hello sir” He managed.

“Georgie-”

A sting of irritation hit George when Wilbur spoke his nickname Sapnap gave him. 

“George.” He corrected, venom filled his tone. Wilbur’s gaze dropped to George. Eyes blank, as if they weren’t even alive. 

“ Alright George, I wanted to talk to you about your-erm- breakdown”

George took in a deep inhale. 

“Ah- yeah erm..Heh- Breakdown” George eyed Dream carefully. The lime creature was fixed on Wilbur, not noticing George rapidly increasing breathing. Or atleast, he wasn’t showing any signs of acknowledging it. 

“Can we talk outside?” Wilbur asked. 

“Su-” 

“No.” Dream snapped, cutting off George. “He stays here” 

Sapnap crossed his arms, nodding in agreement. Wilbur raised his eyebrows in a mixture of shock and admiration. 

“A loyal friend and a protective pet- I’m impressed George” Wilbur laughed, with no trace of humour in his laugh. 

“Dre- I mean DR34M’s not a p-”   
“I won’t kill one of my brightest workers- I like keep George around” 

Wilbur wrapped his arm around George. Dream dug his nails in the palm of his fists. 

“If you insist on staying here…” Wilbur shot a glance to someone in the hallway and motioned his head for them to come here. “I need to make sure i’m protected too George” 

“Wh-” 

Techno and a few please in hazmat suits walked in. Dream and Sapnap backed off a bit. 

“Wait- They won’t do anything to you-” George started to panic.

“Your innocence is amusing me George” The taller Brit placed an unfriendly hand on George’s shoulder. 

“Think- they wouldn’t want you alone with me- they don’t trust me- if they felt anything slightly wrong, they’d attack me Georgie” 

“No- DR34M wouldn’t hurt anyone without re-” George turned around to see Dream punching one of the men in hazmat suits. George mentally scolded himself for running his mouth on something he wasn’t even sure of. 

“As I said, unstable,” Wiblur snapped. Techno held Sapnap’s arms behind his back, looking at Wilbur for further instructions. George stood there speechless and Dream tried to fight 2 men with some tasers. 

“ From the looks of it, I have to deal with DR34M’s behavioural attitude - Our conversation can wait a bit? Right George?” Wilbur asked. George knew it was mostly an order than a request. He glanced at Sapnap, then at Dream. Dream was being slightly overpowered by the hazmat men. 

“No! Leave him be!” George ordered. The men stopped, and looked at George. 

“You’re not in a place to give orders George” Wilbur sounded very annoyed now. George was pushing all his buttons. 

“I don’t give a fuck about that Wil. I’m not what happened to B4D happen to DR34M!” 

Wilbur looked at George unimpressed. He sighed, and tore away from George’s glare. 

“Take him,” Wilbur ordered. The henchmen nodded, tasing Dream and dragging his body. 

“GEORGE!” Dream screamed painfully. His nightmare- nights ago- his nightmare- 

no

No

**_NO_**

“GEORGE!” Dream pleaded trying to shake out of their grasp. George panicked, looking around for something. His eyes landed on a metallic rod. 

A part of them was telling him to think of something later and not loose his post, and another part of himself was yelling at him to grab it and possibly commit murder . 

And of course

George was a magnet for bad decisions. He lunged for the rod, grabbing it tightly. 

Techno was quick to notice. 

“WILBUR!” He alerted. Wilbur turned around in time to see the rod approaching his head quickly. 

The final blow never came. 

The rod went through him. As if he were some sort of…

Ghost. 

George dropped the rod. 

“Y-You’re A-”

“Creature? Yes.. I’m part ghost- trying to make myself immortal- came with its price” Wilbur spoke with anger and a hint of villainy in each word. 

“I-I” George was shocked. Nothing came out. A security guard walked in and pinned George’s hands behind his back. 

“I’m not firing you George- I can tell it was DR34M’s influence on you, telling you to do this” Wilbur grabbed George chin and forced George to look at him. 

“However- I am going to help you get better- and I’ll make sure- “ He leaned forward, his mouth parallel with George’s ear “ you never see your Dream again” 

George’s mouth dropped, and tears burned his cheeks like acid. 

“Take George to the place Techno- Sapnap, we’ll deal with you later” 

That was the last thing George heard before he was knocked out cold. 

\-----

“ Mr. Notfound ?” The male nurse walked in with a tray of pills and injections. George forced his eyes open, blinking to adjust to the light. 

“Karl I told you to stop calling me that- just George is fine” George stood upright on his hospital bed. Six months ago, Wilbur placed him in a private mental hospital. It was for L.I.V.E employees affected by the experiments, leading them to believe in things like creatures. 

“Remember the drill George?” Karl asked. George scoffed, wincing a bit as the needle quickly entered and exited his arm.

“ 2 blue pills, 10 minute break, then the red pill” George repeated the weekly drill Wilbur had assigned his personal nurse, Karl Jacobs, to give George. Things started to get hazy from his past, he couldn’t remember anything from more than seven months ago. He remembered his school friends, Ponk, Punz and Sapnap, and he was told things he forgot, like working on a cure for cancer but ending up inhaling a toxic gas ,landing him here. 

He knew the things he was told were twisted truths..or lies. Karl looked uncomfortable telling him these things. 

“Karl-” George looked at the brunette. Karl looked up at George. Karl looked much healthier than George, bright skin, no bags, no showing cheek bones. Meanwhile George was pale, heavy bagged eyes from lack of sleep, and his cheekbones started showing a bit more after the fourth month here. He noticed last month that he was only getting sicker, so he started hiding pills and not taking them. 

“George” Karl giggled. 

“What if I didn’t take these today” 

Karl’s joyful expression faded away quickly. 

“Oh um..you’ll get sicker- remember these are to help contain the toxins” Karl lied and George knows it. 

“Karl.” 

“...yes George?”

“I haven’t been taking them for weeks” George glared at the younger boy. He opened his drawer beside his bed. Inside was a red cup filled with the unused pills. Karl froze. 

“I’m sorry” He noticed that Karl didn’t tear his eyes away from the red cup. 

“I’m not mad- I just want you to tell me everything I forgot- everything”

Karl opened his mouth to speak but George quickly cut him off. 

“The truth”

Karl pondered for a bit. 

“The truth.” He repeated. George smiled a bit. 

“L.I.V.E labs isn’t a place for cancer research. It’s a lie to the public so no one investigates. You knew this when you were hired. I don’t know much else but from what Mr. Soot told me, you were close with one of the creatures there. After you attacked them they sent you here. No one’s been allowed to see you...in case it triggers memories” Karl finally spilled everything he pent up these past few months. He dared not to make any sort of eye contact with the brunette.

“Oh” was all George could respond with.

“Oh?” Karl repeated. 

“I had a feeling there was something more than what i was told- thanks karl” 

Karl smiled, packing the tray back up and heading for the door. 

George raised his hand and gently touched his cheek. 

The faint memory of Dream’s hand being there lingered in George’s mind. 

“ I always knew you were real- even when I started to doubt myself”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! <3
> 
> The entire recover hospital has always been a something I was getting at so yeee
> 
> Thank you for the support on the chapters <33


	8. Rekindling Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ll see you again Georgie. I promise. 
> 
> I’ll move heaven and earth for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight Blood
> 
> \--
> 
> DO NOT:
> 
> \- share my work with ccs  
> -Repost my work on Wattpad or other fanfic platform

Karl and George started hanging out more. On weekdays, Karl would sleep in George’s room overnight. George was grateful he was answering all of George’s questions. 

However, Weekends got lonely. Karl didn’t work then and George had to put on his ‘ im really sick, oh no ‘ act to trick Nurse Nikki. He didn’t trust her, nor her assistant Purpled. 

He always dreamed of leaving, running back home, seeing his cat again ( Karl adopted him). It never happened. He wouldn’t have the time to set anything up, nor the strength. His legs still felt like noodles. At times he would let his mind wonder to the past. He couldn’t remember Dream clearly, so he would usually think back to Sapnap. Sapnap... _what happened to Sapnap? Is he okay? Is he gone? Did they….no. surely not._

Muffled yells pulled George out of his fever thoughts. 

“Mr. SOOT PLEASE!! HE’S NOT AWAK-” 

Suddenly, though expected, the door of George’s room slammed open. Unfamiliar faces walked in, bodyguards dressed in black, and their eyes hidden with sunglasses. Anxiety poked at George, heart. He tried to hide it to the best of his ability but the heart-rate monitor gave him away. 

“Don’t be scared Georgie” Wilbur walked into the room, looming over George. 

“Karl tells me you have stopped taking your medication” He hums, eyes moving smoothly to the drawer George hides them in. Karl? Why- Karl was his friend! Why would he tell Wilbur- 

George opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. 

Wilbur snapped his fingers and a third body guard walked in dragging Karl by his forearm and throwing him harshly into the room. Karl wiped away a trickle of blood from his nose, and hesitantly looked up at George.

George gave him a ‘why?’ look , and was met with a ‘ im sorry’ look from Karl. 

“Don’t blame him Georgie!” Wilbur cupped the brit’s cheeks. “ He was being stubborn”

George frowned.

“What do you want Wilbur?” George spat bitterly. Wilbur joyful attitude dropped and his hands dropped onto his lap. 

“You remember DR34M?” 

George looked up. Dream? His Dream? 

“Yes- a little- barely but yes” George responded, stuttering over himself. 

“He escaped” 

Everyone went quiet. Even Karl was surprised to hear this and Wilbur updated him on everything going on at L.I.V.E 

If George had a bit more energy he would have started cheering and telling Wilbur things like “ Suck it Wilbur!” or “ LETS GOOO!!”. 

However instead the best thing that came out of his mouth was:

“What does this have anything to do with me?” 

It caught Wilbur by surprise. 

“Well, we have the suspicion that you know something- like i don’t know- where he’d go?” 

George scoffed, then broke into laughter. 

Wilbur eyes were fixated harder on the laughter brit. 

“Y-You locked me up here, for months! I haven’t heard from Sapnap, Dr- DR34M, Skeppy or B4D! You expect me to know anything?! You’re down right insane Wilbur-” George hissed. 

Wilbur opened his mouth, but as if an idea light bulb lit in his head, he closed his mouth and cleared his throat. 

“Skeppy you say?” 

George realized he let his mouth run. Now he put Bad and Skeppy at risk. 

“I-” 

“ It was nice talking to you George” Wilbur said, walking out the door along with his men. 

When they were out of ear shot, Karl scrambled to George and hugged him tightly. 

“I’m sorry! They came to my house out of nowhere and I tried to resist but they-” 

“Karl-” George hugged the boy back “It’s alright…” 

_I think…_

\------

2 months passed before he got any more visitors. 

Karl spent some weekends with George but it was a rare occasion. 

“ HAPPY 8 MONTHS!! And- Early Happy Birthday George'' Karl walked in with a small box. George looked up from his book and chuckled. 

“What’s this?” George looked at the red box in front of him. 

“ Well, It’s something from a special someone” 

George’s head clicked instantly. 

He looked up at Karl in shock for confirmation. The boy nodded, smiling softly. 

He opened it and pulled out a small crescent moon charm necklace. 

“It’s- woah” George felt so much euphoria fill him and he put the necklace around his neck. 

“There’s more,” Karl urged, snapping a quick picture of George. 

He pulled out a small flooded letter in the box. George unfolded the letter and began to read it. 

_George,_

_It’s been so long since i’ve had the opportunity to talk to you. I miss you so much George and I hope you can only miss me just as much._

_I’m alive and well. We broke Bad out too just last month but have no whereabouts on Skeppy. Thank god for Karl. He managed to get to Skeppy before they did and Skeppy got him in contact with us. By Us I mean Myself, Sapnap, AN7-FR037 also known as Antfrost or Ant, AW3-2AM-5U5 or Sam. Sapnap says hello. I’ll see you again Georgie. I promise._

_I’ll move heaven and earth for you._

_Sapnap told me you birthday is in a couple of days so please accept that as my birthday gift to you.  
Lots of Love, _

_Dream._

George wiped some remaining tears, tracing his finger along the words. 

“One last surprise for today George” 

George looked up from his letter. 

“Karl I don’t think my heart could take another surpr- “ 

Inside the room, a taller man talked in. George felt tears re-pooling in his eyes. His hands started shaking again. Karl let out some of his ionic giggles. 

“Hello Gogy” 

“ Sapnap?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOO- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER MATES
> 
> Next chapter will hopefully be a bit longer 
> 
> :DD


End file.
